Third Times a Son
by lovetoreadseverusdotcom
Summary: Harry was cursed in the final battle with a slow killing curse. He attempts to befriend Snape, who his father but does not know it, and it doesn't go as planned and he never gets the chance to tell him until the reading of his Will. How will this new knowledge change Snape? How will it change Harry even though it is too late. Will they ever have a relationship? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story has been on my computer for a bit. I wrote several chapters, but then the bug to write Matters hit me. I hope you like it. **

**Please review at the end, I would really like to know what you think. **

**Thanks. **

**Harry Potter is not mine. **

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 1 **

Harry coughed into his napkin violently, drawing the attention of Minerva. He glanced at her sideways then back at his napkin. Shit it was red, not good.

Looking back to the Headmistress he whispered, "Minerva," shifting his eyes downward to the napkin. At the same time, they both stood, the headmistress helping Harry away from the table. Keeping the napkin on his mouth, Harry allowed himself to be ushered towards the back door.

"Is everything all right?" Pamona asked as she slipped out the door as well and looked between Harry and the Headmistress.

"Everything is fine, keep eating everyone. I will return after I settle Mister Potter here."

On the way to the Infirmary she watches Harry with concern in her eyes. "Have you told him?"

"No"

"Harry, why ever not!? You've had plenty of time to talk to him."

"Minerva, it's complicated. He does not like me. I've tried but he just doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Harry..." she said with so much sadness, Harry actually had to stop walking and turned to address her. He looked down at the blood stained napkin before pinning her with his eyes.

"Minerva, I love that you care so much for me. Besides Ron and Hermione, I consider you family. I only told you the truth, so you would understand why taking the professors position was so important to me. I have tried with all my heart to befriend him to have some sort of congenial relationship with him and he refuses. I don't hate him for that, please know that I understand his feelings better than you could ever imagine. I'm the 'son' of his tormentor for years and the son of the woman he loved but didn't get to keep. He's had to do so much for me, making his life not his own. Now that the war is over, he is finally free. Do you understand? I remind him of his past, of a time when his life was not his own, of the man who made his school years a living hell. I don't hate him, Minerva, I understand him. And we will not be telling him any of this, do you understand. Tell him nothing." his large green eyes boring into old ones until he could see the resignation in them.

She nodded, but the sadness was there in her expression. "As you wish Harry. I just wish this was ending differently." she said sadly.

"Me too." He said, and they began walking again.

Once inside the infirmary, Minerva guided him to the closest bed "Poppy!" Helping Harry onto a bed, she turned just as the Mediwitch came into view.

"Headmistress?"

"Please inform Healer Cabot at St. Mungo's that Mister Potter is in need of him immediately."

"Oh Merlin! Certainly, right away!" Seeing Harry with a blood on his chin and a red soaked napkin in his grasp, she turned abruptly to her office to floo the healer. When Harry first came back to the school, he came to her and told her all about his illness. He needed her to know in case anything happened and he was in need of medical treatment. Needless to say, she was upset but she promised to be there if he ever needed her. So, in his second week at the school, Harry introduced her to his Healer. He's a nice fella and seems to understand this illness and what it's doing to Harry, but still, she felt like she was missing something, like Harry wasn't telling her everything.

She returned to Harry's side with Healer Cabot in tow a few minutes later. The Healer immediately started his scans, worry evident on his face even though he tried not to show it.

"How long have you been having nose bleeds, Harry?"

Wincing at the tone of the question and knowing how he will react to the answer, Harry resigned himself to his fate. "A week, maybe two, but they have been small nose bleeds. Hardly anything to get worked up about." He added along with a shrug.

"Harry!" this coming from Poppy, "You know better than that! You should have come to see me after the first one! There…."

Healer Cabot took hold of Harry's face with one hand and with his wand in the other started chanting a complex healing charm. This got the attention of the mediwitch and she stopped her speech to question the Healer, but before she could even ask why he was using a complex healing charm and not _episkey_ he stopped her with his next sentence.

"Can we be alone please?" He left no room for argument, his voice firm and professional.

"Yes, of course. We'll be right inside Poppy's office." The two ladies left quietly, closing the office door behind them.

When the door closed, Healer Cabot stood there and watched Harry for a few minutes. The silence was enough to put Harry on edge for the conversation that was sure to come. "Harry." The tone full of concern and disappointment.

"I know. I know. Please don't say it." Sighing and sliding back onto the bed to rest against the headboard and stretch out his legs. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the disappointment on his friends face.

"Well someone has to." Grabbing the chair and scooting closer to the bed, Healer Cabot pinched his nose before speaking again.

"What's your status with…"

"Stop." Holding up a hand before the Healer could say another word, Harry took out his wand and muttered "_Muffliato_. This is really not the place for this conversation, but I see you're going to have it anyway. So, let's have it so I can get back to my rooms. I have several essays to grade before tomorrow." He knew that was a lame excuse, but this topic is not one he enjoys having. With the Headmistress it's one thing, she doesn't know the whole truth, but Cabot knows everything, and the truth is worse than anyone would believe. "Liam, I know what you're going to say, and the answer is 'no'." Breathing deeply and running both hands through his messy black hair, "I'm trying to get closer to the man! But he's so damn stubborn. The thing is, Liam, is that I totally get him. I understand why he is the way he is and because I know in my heart that our relationship will never be anything more than it is right now, I'm going to leave it be."

"Harry, are you sure? Don't you think if he knew the truth he would change his feelings toward you? Having family around at a time like this can help you a great deal when the going gets tough."

"I have Ron and Hermione and I'll have the Weasley family once I tell them."

"And when will that be?"

Fidgeting on the bed, Harry played with his shirt hem "Now, I guess would be as good a time as any."

"Damn straight 'now' is a good time. Harry you're really sick. This curse has progressed into the final stages and it won't be long before you won't be able to take care of yourself or express yourself to others. Now is the time for you to start tying up those loose ends and preparing your loved ones for what's to come next."

"I know that's what was happening. I was hoping if I ignored the signs that it would postpone the curse and I would have more time."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. You really should think about telling him, he's your father. You don't have to mention the other part, although why you wouldn't, I don't understand. It would save your life. But that's not my decision to make and I have to honor and abide by your choices either way." He stood and placed his hand on Harry's making the raven haired man look up, "I'll support you in whatever you decide."

Teary eyed and unable to speak clearly, Harry just nodded and smiled at the man.

The Healer smiled back and stepped away. "I'll let the Headmistress know that you're to be on bed rest for the rest of the week and if you get one more nose bleed you're to floo me immediately. Harry, please take care of yourself. No more flying and no more rough housing. At this point, your body is weaker than you think, and it won't be able to handle the normal things a healthy body can. Do you understand? I don't want to have to confine you to a bed at St. Mungo's."

Hearing that, Harry's eye got round, and he threw his legs over the side of the bed. "No way am I going to St. Mungo's!"

"Then listen to what I say and rest the rest of this week. No classes, Harry. Just rest. I'll be back the same time next week to check up on you and we'll go from there. Okay?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." The look Healer Cabot gave him made him rethink his answer. "I promise! I'll rest and be careful. I will take better care of myself, it's just hard that's all."

"I know. See you next week."

"Bye." Harry said as he sat back onto the bed and waited for Poppy and the Headmistress. Bloody hell, bed rest. Maybe it's time to leave Hogwarts and really take care of myself. Spend what time I have left with Ron, Hermione and the Weasley's. Snape isn't going to suddenly be my friend or even a polite acquaintance, so why bother staying. I tried my best, no one can say that I didn't.

Thinking back over that last few months, since the start of term, Harry remembers how he tried to be a colleague along side Snape. It wasn't easy to approach the man, but he's not a Gryffindor for nothing. The first time he approached Snape raved at him for minutes on end about how incompetent he is and how he doesn't understand how Minerva could hire someone like him. The next time Harry approached him, he apologized for the pensieve incident and all the other stupid things he did while a student at Hogwarts. That didn't go over too well either. Snape all but chewed his head off about boundaries and compared him to his father for the umpteenth time.

After that, Harry kept his interactions to 'Good mornings,' school related topics, and 'Good evenings." He figured he could win some respect from the older man if he showed more respect toward him. It seemed that after a while it was working, Snape conversed politely with him on school matters and returned his greetings when Harry greeted him. Snape never went out of his way to talk to Harry nor did he start any conversations that they might have had. In fact, the Professor went out of his way to avoid being around the young man and Harry would have to refer to the Marauders Map to find him most of the time. So, on Halloween, Harry found himself in the Astronomy Tower thinking about the past and his future, when Snape entered and went to the far rail, he couldn't resist the urge to try again.

"Professor Snape."

"Potter."

"It's a clear night out tonight. Good for watching the stars."

"Indeed... Potter, I didn't come up here to chit chat with the likes of you. If you have something you wish to say or ask me then do it now and leave."

Bristling from the retort, Harry took a deep breath to calm his temper. At this point he's beginning to think the effort is not worth the aggravation but for his own conscious he needs to try at least one more time.

"Do you think that there is any possibility of us ever being on friendlier terms? I mean, I don't think we could ever be best friends, but I'd hope that we could at least have a better relationship than the hate/hate one we seem to have. You've done so much for me that I was unaware of at the time and I just want the opportunity to get to know you a bit better…if that's at all possible." He was going to say more, but Snape cut him off.

"Potter, I think you know more about me than I'm comfortable with. You've seen my memories after all. I have no intention of becoming your _friend_ now or anytime in the future. I do not _want_ you to get to know me and I certainly don't want to get to know you. You are arrogant, you are a troublemaker, and you are someone I thought I would never have to look at again once you left this school. I may have shown you my memories of your mother, but that does not make us _best mates_. I loathe you, Potter. From the very bottom of my soul I want nothing to do with you." And with that last word he turned and left the tower and a speechless Harry staring after him.

Rubbing his face and coming back to the present, Harry shifted on the bed, moving the pillow behind him up further on his back.

"Harry, Healer Cabot has filled me in on your treatment for the next week. You can either stay here for the week, which I recommend, or you can go to your rooms. However, if you choose to stay in your rooms, you're not to cook or clean or even do grading. Minerva, you will make sure his teaching duties are assigned to someone else?" The mediwitch said sternly bustling around Harry like a bee. Not even waiting for an answer, she kept on moving "Do you need dreamless sleep or a pain potion?"

"No ma'am. I think maybe I should leave all together, go to Grimmauld Place." He looked to the Headmistress imploring her to allow him to go.

"Leave? As in leave the school?" Poppy said confused as to why he would leave. "No, you will stay in your rooms, so I can monitor your progress easier." She stated with her most professional voice. Summoning a few potion vials to her and giving them to Harry. "Just in case you need them. Put them on your nightstand, sweetheart."

"Okay. Thanks." He smiled at her. Taking the potions and standing from the bed.

Minerva ruffled his hair and he looked up to her. "Harry?"

"I'll stay in my rooms. Can I ask Hermione to come stay with me? She can do my grading for me while she's here, if that's alright with you, Minerva."

"Yes, that's perfectly fine. Go on and get settled and I'll be by after dinner to check up on you and we can talk for a bit."

"Okay, thanks Minerva. For everything."

The seriousness of his situation has finally started to sink in. He probably won't be around to welcome the new year. He knew this day would come, but it's been five years since the final battle and he's been doing good so far. The curse seemed to be all but nonexistent and he forgot how sick he was most of the time. But now, it's rearing its ugly head and he has to face the inevitable…he's going to die…soon.

XxxX

Harry did as he was told and stayed in bed for a whole week. Hermione came and stayed with him, taking care of him, and doing his grading. Ron eventually came to stay, both knowing what was happening, they wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. They invited the whole Weasley family over one night and Harry told them about the curse and how he's dying. Molly took it the hardest and cried for hours while offering to do anything for him to make him comfortable. Finally, she settled on cooking his favorite meal and settled herself in his kitchen.

"Has the Headmistress found a replacement for you yet, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's looking, but it's slow going. She told me there are a few prospects though." Hermione just nodded her head in understanding.

"When is Healer Cabot coming by again?" Ron asked. "I think mom is staying to talk to him, she's not taking this very well." All three of them were seated on the bed, Harry under the covers and the other two on either side of him. He liked having them here, but he felt so guilty about taking them away from their lives.

"Later today I believe. I knew it would be hard for her. I feel so guilty about not saying anything sooner to her, but I just couldn't burden her with it when she was still mourning Fred."

"Hermione tells me that you stopped trying to befriend Snape. Are you sure you're ok with that? I mean, he is your father and I know how much that means to you. To have a decent relationship with him before…you know." Ron looked sick at realizing his best friend was dying and saying it out loud made it more real than he can take.

"I'm not ok with it, but I have to be. He doesn't want anything to do with me and I'm just too tired to keep at it. I think I want to live my life for me…with my two best friends and my adopted family. I want to enjoy the little things like watching the two of you, marveling at the colors of a sunset and soaking in the beauty of a sunrise. I want to feel the wind on my face and commit to memory the smells of winter and a home cooked meal. I want to play chess with my best mate even though I never win, just being in your company is enough for me. I know my time is limited…" looking from Hermione to Ron, "...but I don't want to worry about who likes me and who doesn't because in the end that doesn't matter when it comes to death. Does that make sense?"

Hermione and Ron squeezed his hands in understanding. "Ok, no more Snape talk. His loss anyway. How about you leave this place and come stay with us." Ron tossed out there, although he's pretty sure that's exactly what Harry wants.

"Yes! We would love for you to stay with us. We're not taking 'no' for an answer either. We both took time off and we have all the time we want and need to be with you. We love you, Harry. Please." Hermione choked out. Her eyes glassy with tears and when Harry looked to Ron he was nodding his head in approval with watery eyes too.

"I…"

"This is not up for debate, mate. You will be staying with us. As soon as your Healer says you can leave this bed, we are leaving. We already told the Headmistress." Ron confirmed.

"Okay guys, I will come stay with you, but you have to promise me that if it becomes too much for you that you'll send me to St. Mungo's and let me die there."

"Harry! As if we would ever let you die in that place! You will be around family till the end. We promise you that. Now, no more of this dying talk. How about we play a game of Scrabble?" Hermione always defaulted to playing Scrabble when her emotions overloaded. Harry understood and loved her even more for it. "Okay, Hemione. One game. I'm not very good at it and you always beat the pants off me!" Harry laughed and the other two followed suit.

XxxX

"I'm feeling fine, Hermione! Really, please let Teddy in the room. I promise I'll stay in bed and I won't over exert myself." Sticking out his bottom lip and flashing his sad puppy dog eyes at her. "Haven't I been good? I've been stuck in this bed for over a week and I've done everything Liam has asked me to do plus everything you requested. All I'm asking is for some time with my godson. I promise we'll just sit here and talk, maybe read a book together. I just really need to see him. Please Hermione." He begged her and he knew he'd won before she answered him.

Smiling back at her best friend, "Okay Harry. But you stay in bed and no rough housing! I know how the two of you get when you play together."

"Geez Hermione I'm not two. I promise no rough housing." His smile lighting up his face and his eyes bright and playful.

"No, but...Merlin, Harry." She sighed and threw herself on the bed next to Harry. "Listen, I know you're restless in this bed and I know you want to get out because you feel fine, but Harry, you're not fine. Please." She begged. Harry was getting progressively worse and she worried he wouldn't be around much longer. "Please, Harry"

"Hermione, love, I'm sorry. I know you worry about me. I promise I won't play rough or leave the bed."

Just then, Harry started coughing and wheezing and placed his hand over his mouth. When he finished his hand was bloody. He looked up to Hermione, but for some reason he couldn't see her. His vision started wavering from blurry to black and he could hear his blood rushing through his ears. He blinked several times and his stomach did a flip. He felt something pull him forward but was unable to comprehend what it was so he tried to ignore it and tried to calm himself down.

His head felt fuzzy and he took in a long shuttered breath, leaning his head back against the many pillows behind him. "Mione, I don't feel so good. Maybe you should call Healer Cabot." He whispered and kept his breathing shallow and his eyes closed to fend off the effects of his dizzy spell.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw the blood in Harry's hand and she desperately looked to his face to gauge how he was feeling. But when he finally looked up to meet her eyes there was no recognition in them. Horrified, she grabbed his hand, "Harry!" Getting no response, she pulled him toward her. "Harry! Oh my god! Harry please answer me! Shit! I'm calling Liam!" She yelled.

Just as she finished her sentence, she heard Harry's whispered plea. Jumping up from the bed and running to the floo, she hollered out to Ron. "Ron! Harry…" but was stopped from finishing her sentence when he ran past her to Harry's room over hearing her pleas from earlier. She kept going to the floo to make the dreaded call to Liam and prayed her best friend would survive this setback.

**Please Review. **

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Tough times have fallen on my family lately, but I do promise to finish this story and my other story also. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 2**

Harry watched as Hermione straightened out his blanket and smoothed the wrinkles all the way to the corner of the mattress. He knew she was upset. She's trying to hide it, put up a strong face in front of him, but he knew her better. He knew she was torn up by what Liam told them. It won't be long now.

"'Mione." He whispered. He sat up further in bed, resting his bum closer to his pillows. "Look at me."

She looked at him and the beginnings of fear crept onto her face. "Yes, Harry." She said brokenly. He could tell she was trying not to cry in front of him.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok to cry and be sad. Come here." He extended his hand to her and she took it and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not scared, Hermione. I'm not even a little scared. For some reason, I'm at peace with this. I think I'm more worried about you, Ron, and Severus than I am about dying." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You're usually the strong one, holding us together." He tried to lighten the mood. "This isn't fair to you. I'm so sorry."

As soon as she took Harry's hand, she let the first tears fall and nodded. "Harry, you're my best friend aside from Ron and I just don't want to lose you yet. When I think about life after…you know…I can only feel sorrow that you won't be here when Ron and I get married or when we have our first child or our first grandchild. I'm selfish, Harry. I want you here in our lives." She took his hands in hers and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb, she leaned forward, and rested her head on his chest and cried. Harry, choking on his own emotions, brought his hands up to rub her back and cradled her head against his chest.

"Oh, Hermione. I wish I could be here for those things too, but I can't. I have a purpose, I know you don't understand it and sometimes I don't either, but this is how it must be." He knew she thought his reasoning was a line of bollocks, but he didn't have too many options at this point. She started shaking her head, clasping at his pajama top and looked up to crystal greens eyes and screamed, "No! You don't deserve this and what _purpose _could your dying serve! I don't believe you really believe that crap you're spewing. I'm going to miss you, Harry I'm going to miss you so much." She said this last part to his chest as her shoulders moved up and down with her grief.

Harry kept his hand in place and rubbed circles on Hermione's back. He looked around the room trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better, but nothing came to mind. His vision became blurry as he allowed himself to feel the overwhelming grief, to let his the sorrow of losing her and Ron and all the Weasley's finally sink in. And as the hot tears flowed down his face and off his chin, he thought about what he missed out on with Severus. How he would never know what having a loving parent around would feel like, even one so rancorous as Severus Snape.

"Harry, you should tell him. He should have a choice whether he wants to be here with you or not." She said, breaking into his line of thought. She knows him so well.

"Yeah, I should, but I'm not going to. I tried the best I could when I was at Hogwarts and it just wasn't meant to be. It'll be my one true regret. I'm not going to burden him with my death...at this time. That just wouldn't be fair to him, you know, learning about a son then losing him. He's lived through so much hardship already and all he wants to do now is live his own life. I can't fault the man for that. So what - that it's his DNA running through my veins, at this point the truth is mute."

His hands moved to her shoulders and he pushed her away so he could see her face, "Hermione, I have something I need you to promise me." She nodded without breaking eye contact. "Promise me you will execute my will exactly as I ask," tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's very important. I want it read seven days after I die. Everything is already set up with Griphook and Gringotts, all you have to do is execute it. Can you do this for me?" His eyes were boring into hers. She nodded softly then returned her head to his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. "Yeah I can do that for you." She sniffed.

"Yeah mate, we both will." Ron said from the door. When Hermione and Harry looked to him, he was leaning on the closed door, tears forming in his eyes. "Mum and the family will be here in a few hours. I came in to let you know that Charlie will be here tonight too. He took family time off, he'll be here for the duration. I thought that would make you happy, so I came right in to tell you."

Harry knew Ron was scared. He always babbles on when he's nervous or scared about things."Thanks, Ron. That does make me happy. Hey, want to play a game of chess?" Ron's face lit up with the prospect of time with his best friend. "Yeah, I'd love to play."

Hermione left her seat on the bed and headed for the door. Touching Ron's arm as she passed, "I'll bring dinner in later, you two play."

"Thanks, Mione."

xxXXxx

A week later found the whole Weasley family in Harry's room. He slipped into a coma a day ago and the Healer said he could go anytime now. He made his pain comfortable and told the family to start their goodbyes.

"He doesn't feel anything, I promise. He fought this thing much longer than I ever expected him to. Any other wizard would have succumbed years ago. I can only assume that it was his magic that kept him going. He is one of the most powerful wizards I've had the privilege to know, let alone heal." He gathered his potion vials and scrolls and turned to Hermione. "I suggest saying your farewells. It won't be long now. Hours…no more than a day." Then he left.

They listened for the floo and when they heard the floo flare they knew he was gone. Molly, with tears on her face, went to the bed first and tucked Harry in, kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, and then turned to her husband and he came forward. It went on like this until everyone in the room had their turn.

Some took longer than others, but none longer than Charlie. The family knew of his feelings for Harry and how devastated he was when he heard the news of Harry's illness. But for Harry's sake, the second eldest Weasley kept his feelings to himself, stating that Harry didn't need any more added stress. Hermione informed the Headmistress, which in turn informed all those who were close to Harry and they came as well. Several hours later there wasn't a spot in the room that wasn't occupied and a face that wasn't streaked with tears. Harry died peacefully in his sleep, not waking up once since he fell into a coma. Several minutes passed and Molly walked to the bed, tucked Harry in, kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear one last time before turning to her husband and hugging him tightly. She left the room and went to the loo, where she finally let herself cry out loud.

XxxX

It's been two days since Harry's passing and Hermione has yet to go through Harry's belongings. She's aware that his will is in there and figures if she puts off collecting it then she can put off executing it. Crazy she knows but she not thinking rationally right now.

Some of the professors have stopped by with well wishes and food. In fact, their kitchen is packed with food plates brought by mourners; some students, families of students, some are classmates and even a few non-friends such as the Malfoy have come by.

Harry's body has been moved to a special room in Gringotts where it will lie in state until the funeral, which is in another two days time.

The Daily Prophet has been having a field day with the news. Harry's picture has been front page since the news broke along with articles covering every page. It's becoming a habit that Hermione burns the paper every morning when it arrives.

"Hey sweetheart. It's time we went through his room." Ron gently said to Hermione. "I'm going to help you." He told her as he put his tea cup in the sink. "Griphook contacted me this morning about the funeral service and asked me if you found his copy of the will. He says there's other things along side it that Harry refused to part with." He said to her feeling lost himself, but knowing this needs to be done. Harry is depending her... on them. "Hermione, Harry is depending on you...on us to do what he wanted. I know it hurts, sweetheart, but we need to be strong for Harry. We owe him that much. Don't you think?" He said softly.

"Yeah I know." She sniffed. "It just hurts. I can't believe he's gone. I know what he wants me to do but I thought I could hold it off but I can't. I know that now but my body just won't go in there. Would you really help me? I think I need help...your help." She whispered looking at her fingernails before glancing back at him.

"I would love to help you. Let's get started." And he reached out for her hand and she took his. Together they entered Harry's room.

XxxX

Ron and Hermione sat at their kitchen table looking at all the envelopes and documents strewn about. They finished going through Harry's trunk and found the will along with other things.

"What do you suppose he was thinking?" Ron asked softly.

"I'm not sure. He was so cryptic near the end. I could hardly make out if he was coherent or not."

"Look, there's even a list of who he wants present at the will reading. Did you see? Snapes on it. Do you think he made this list thinking Snape would know already?" Ron asked.

"No. He knew Snape didn't know. I was there when he made the list. It's...it's just he's written so many letters. Look, he wrote a letter to everyone on his list. Do you realize how long that took him? He was so weak most of the time." Hermione shook her head and lifted the letter with her name on it.

**Hermione. Read before the will reading. **

"Reckon you should read that soon." Ron said reverently.

"I know. I'm scared. He's depending on me to be this strong person but really I'm not, Ron, I'm not that strong to deal with this." She patted her red puffy eyes with a tissue and sniffed. She looked like hell, but Ron would never tell her that. To him she was beautiful even in her grief she made his heart putter.

"Look Hermione, you are very strong, you're just hurting right now. Harry loved us, and he knew I wouldn't be able to do what he wants and he was right. I could never but you could. You can. To be honest, I want to know what he was scheming don't you? I mean, what was he doing in all those meetings with Griphook and all these letters?" He sweeps his arm across the table, "Why must the will reading be exactly seven days after his death? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Hermione looked at the table and mentally catalogued all the letters and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I want to know." Then she picked up her letter and moved to the couch.

Ron left her alone as she settled in to read the letter Harry left for her. With trepidation, she opened the letter and read the final words her best friend will ever say or write to her.

_Hermione,_

_Where to begin._

_I have so much I want to say to you, but it's all jumbled up inside my head._

_First and foremost, I want you to know how much I love you. Merlin, I love you so much that saying goodbye to you is the single most difficult thing I've ever done. Tom Riddle was a piece of cake compared to this. At least then I had you to help me. Here, I'm on my own with my own thoughts...I know, I know. Frightening. And I want you to know how sorry I am. How totally awful I feel about leaving you like this. Of course, I wish it could have been a different ending to my on-going saga of a life. Just know that I love you and Ron with all my heart._

_I want you to find your happiness and hold on to it for dear life. Please promise me that you won't let the little things get in the way of what you want. I know life won't be easy and neither will Ron, he can be a handful, but remember the love you two feel for each other and enjoy the time the two of you have together. I won't be there to share your life, but I will always be in your heart. Don't ever forget that._

_Ok, now for the hard part. I know you know that I'm depending on you to help Severus with all this. I wrote him a letter and told him the truth. I know he's going to take it hard. Don't scoff, he's gruff on the outside but I just know on the inside he's hurting like the rest of us humans. Also, if he loved my mum as much as the letters I've read indicated, then he's going to be a mess. Hermione, I need you be there for him, guide him through his sorrow, and his guilt. For he is going to have a lot of guilt and I don't want that for him. You won't be able to alleviate all of it, but when he turns to you please guide him in the right direction. How do I know he'll come to you? Good question. You know the letter I carried around with me all the time? My most precious possession? Well, I bequeathed that same letter to Severus. However, I purposely left the letter with you. It's in your envelope. In Severus' letter, I let him know he will have to come to you to retrieve it. Please give it to him when he asks for it, but also, I want you to guide him through the contents of his envelope. He will ask, I'm sure, about a few of the items I left in there. I trust you will do and say the right things to him when the time comes._

_I know I'm being secretive, but this situation bares secrecy. There's more at stake than just the inheritances. I know once you know what he has you will have figured it out. You are the smartest witch of our generation, I've always said that. But please, let's keep the knowledge between us for a while. I know I don't have to go into detail about how I want my will read and distributed. We've discussed this already, but please be available for my dad when he needs you and show him your compassion and patience when he spews his jargon. He's going to lash out, but he's just hurting, remember that._

_I love you, my friend, and I'm sorry I'm leaving this on your shoulders, but you're the only one I trust to leave it with._

_One more surprise and I promise this is the last one. Certain things will come to light long after I'm gone. You will be angry, with me , with the situation, with Severus, and with yourself. Don't hate me though. Although, I think if I were in your shoes, I would be hurt, disappointed, and hateful towards me. I didn't mean to keep it to myself for so long, but I ran out of time and it became too late to do anything about it. I'm rambling, I'm sorry. All I'm asking is that you do what you do best and be there for my dad. Trust me?_

_Finally, I want to thank you for being my best friend, my sister, and my confidant. I would have never survived as long as I did without you and I think you know it too. So, thank you for picking me and staying with me when things went bad. You are a true friend, and no one could ever replace you. Please be happy in your life, Hermione. Be happy with Ron and in whatever job you decide to do. Laugh together, enjoy the sunsets, take each day as they come, and tell the people you love how you feel every day._

_Please promise._

_Love you to infinity._

_Harry._

XxxX

**Please Review. **

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I haven't posted for Matters of the Heart in a long while and I promise the next chapter is coming soon. My husband is still sick and not really getting better so he's taken up much of my time. Please bare with me and be patient with me. I promise to finish both of these stories. **

**I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did. **

**Enjoy!**

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 3 **

Hermine held tight to Ron's arm as they walked through Gringotts. The feeling of loss and loneliness followed them. Harry's death was much more difficult than anyone anticipated.

Merlin, they knew for five years this would happen, but to be living through it is a completely different dragon.

They followed the procession of wizards to a large assembly room. The sign in front of the door read 'Will Reading for Harry Potter' then underneath, 'By Invitation Only'. They stopped at the door and Ron fished out the parchment from the inner pocket of his robe. "You ready to do this? It might get a little rough in there."

"I'm fine Ron." Sniffling and dabbing her eyes,

"I miss him so much."

"I know, me too." He kissed her forehead.

Hermione squeezed Ron's arm as he opened the door and they stepped through.

"Invitation please." Smeglok said, the Goblin in charge of the door.

Ron handed him the parchment and they were ushered to the front of the room. The first couple rows were dedicated to family members and the Weasley family were already in attendance.

"Charlie." Ron said and nodded his head to the rest of the family, while he and Hermione sat next to his older brother.

Looking around the room, they could see that everyone from Harry's list has shown up. Of course, all the Weasleys were there, the Headmistress, Hagrid, Aberforth, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and even Severus Snape, who was sat next to Minerva looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here.

Hermione looked back to the front of the room and locked eyes with Griphook. He nodded and she stood and walked to the dais at the front of the room. Clearing her throat and squaring her shoulders, she began.

"Thank you all for coming. I know Harry would be very happy to know everyone he wanted here came. We are here today to read the Last Will and Testament of one Harry James Potter. Today is not a day for mourning but a day for remembrance and celebration. Harry had a rough life, contrary to what some people may think, he did not have it easy. He lost his parents at fifteen months and was sent to live with his muggle relatives. They were the type of people who didn't like anything different from them, mainly anything magical. Lily was a muggleborn, the only one in her family to be blessed with magic. Her sister, Petunia, is a very bitter person. Even though they were close growing up, once Lily presented with magic, Petunia shunned her, and everything associated with her."

At this Severus let out a derisive huff and Minerva elbowed him to be quiet.

"Needless to say, when Harry showed up on her doorstep, the future for him didn't look very good. It's a wonder he made it to Hogwarts and even more of a wonder that he didn't end up a dark wizard. Even with all the hardships that he endured before Hogwarts, he was extremely selfless and full of compassion and blessed with a huge heart. He loved those close to him unconditionally and he will be greatly missed." Hermione paused her to dab her face.

It's been a week and to her it still feels like the day he died. Her heart is hurting, breaking still, but she has to be strong to finish what Harry asked of her.

Severus was listening, but his brain had stopped on the 'showed up on her doorstep' part. Harry grew up with Petunia? Tuney? That bitch? Merlin. He swallowed and focused again on Miss Granger, just in time to hear 'and a huge heart'.

"He never knew he was a wizard until Hagrid told him. Hagrid was the one to hand Harry his Hogwarts letter when the Dursley's refused it to him. Hagrid introduced Harry to Diagon Alley and the wonders of the magical world for the first time just weeks before he was to start Hogwarts."

At this everyone turned to look at Hagrid. He was smiling at the memory before he sniffed into his hanky. "Gonna miss tha' lad."

"Harry entered Hogwarts an innocent little boy, only knowing the horrors of his home, and hoping life in the wizarding world would be better. Only to find that it's much worse but in a different way. Where he didn't exist in the muggle world, he was known by everyone in the wizarding world. It was a tough transition for him. The hardest part for him was how people judged him before even meeting him. Some liked him because he defeated Voldemort, while others despised him for defeating Voldemort, and some just hated him because of who he came from."

Everyone knew she spoke about Professor Snape, it was no secret that he hated Harry. Which begs the question: Why is he here?

"Harry passed away in his sleep peacefully and he would want you to know that he doesn't want you to mourn long for him. He wants you to live. Live and love those around you like you don't have a 'tomorrow'. Live a happy, stress free life. Laugh until your stomach hurts, and 'love like you could lose it at any minute' kind of life. Enjoy the scents of nature no matter what season it may be. Each one having its own unique qualities that are normally taken for granted. Share your feelings more often and don't let the little things get in the way of your happiness. I think Harry always lived by these rules even before he came to Hogwarts. He enjoyed life, what little of it that was his own, even though Voldemort was out there. I think he always thought he would die young and tried to commit to memory all the things he would miss if he did. He _was_ life and I for one will miss him greatly." Hermione looked to the people assembled here and found most of them nodding in agreement.

"Harry was surrounded by family and friends when he took his last breath. He made us all promise to celebrate his life and not mourn his death and we have honored his request. He will be missed…so much…" she trailed off. It was hard to speak around the lump in her throat. She took several breathes to stop the tears, but they came anyway. Looking up to her fiancé, she straighten her robes and concentrated on him. "Harry has decided that the reading of his Will should be as unique as his life was. Each of you here will be receiving an envelope. Inside the envelope is a letter and your inheritance from Harry. I know that some of you don't understand why you are here and that will be explained in the letter in your envelope. This is a final distribution of Harry's assets requested by him. Please keep that in mind when you look into your envelope. He put a great deal of thought and time into this and I hope all of you will be respectful of his wishes."

As she spoke, Griphook produced a basket of golden envelopes all sealed with the Potter and Black seal and sat them on the podium. He looked to Hermione and bowed his head as he backed away. Hermione tilted her head in response as she finished her speech.

"As I call your name, please come up and get your envelope. I ask that you wait until all the envelopes are given out before you open them. Also, they must be opened now and verified with Griphook at this time to accept your inheritance. Once you view your bequest, you will need to have your identity verified with Griphook and then you will sign all the legal documents accompanying the Will. As soon as you do this the inheritance takes immediate effect and you may leave if you choose to do so at that time. However, there will be tea and biscuits for those who would like to stay in remembrance of Harry."

"In addition, once you break the seals on your envelope you will be entering into a magical vow of secrecy, you will be unable to communicate the contents of your inheritance with anyone. Therefore, maintaining that all disbursements are kept confidential. Even so, Harry has allowed the vow to be specific. Properties and such are understandably not included in the secrecy vow, however, monies and personal items and knowledge are."

After stating the 'rules' of the Will, she looked to each person to get a visual confirmation before calling the first name.

She picked up the first envelope, a medium size manila folder, and called "Charlie Weasley." He stood and took the offered envelope and sat back down. He was curious about its contents but sat waiting while Hermione continued to distribute the envelopes. He watched as everyone in the room received one, even the potion's professor. However, when the dark man turned to return to his seat, Griphook approached him and guided him out of the room.

"What's going on dear? Where is he taking Severus?" Molly asked and everyone else stopped what they were doing and waited to hear the answer. It's no secret that the ex-death eater turned spy despised Harry and although most knew the feelings were not returned they still were curious.

"Harry has arranged for Professor Snape to view his envelope in private. His envelope won't open otherwise." Hermione stated.

"Why would Harry do that? Is there something going on we should know about? This is all very unconventional. I've never heard of secrecy vows and such at a Will reading before." she inquired, concern all over her face. What's going on here? First private envelopes and now Severus?

"Molly, this is Harry's wish. Who are we to question what he wanted. Let's let the man view his envelope how Harry intended. If there's anything we should know we will find out in due time. Remember, this is what Harry wanted." Her husband said softly.

"But Arthur…"

"Please Molly…we have our own to go through. This is hard enough, lets get through this painlessly and together and lets not worry about Severus, okay Love?" Touching her arm in a loving manner while looking deep into her eyes. "Please Love, for Harry."

"You're right, honey. I'm sorry." Smiling at her lover before turning her gaze back to Hermione. "I'm sorry, dear. Please continue."

"Thank you"

XxxX

"Do you know what's in Snapes envelope?" Ron asked his fiance once they were alone.

"No, but I do know that the secrecy vow on his envelope allows him to share it with us if he so chooses." She said back absentmindedly. She was too busy surveying the room and the reactions on everyone's faces as they went through their envelope. Now she understands all the meetings with Gringotts. This must have taken more time than she can imagine. Just that thought alone brought tears to her eyes. How could she not have seen? Her best friend, her brother in all but blood, putting his affairs together right under her nose. No wonder he refused her help once he moved in with them.

"Why? Why would we want to see what's in that gits envelope?" Ron said breaking into her thoughts. It's going to be hard enough being civil to the man. A man who didn't want anything to do with his friend when he was alive.

"Ron, you know why. As much as you dislike the man, he is Harry's father and if I had to guess what's in the Professor's letter; I'd say he's telling him the truth. Therefore, Snape will probably be coming to us for information on Harry. Plus, I'm in possession of 'the letter'."

"What? Why would he give you the letter? Why not give it back to him?" Ron sputtered. Sometimes his friend did strange things.

"He did leave it to Snape." she said.

Ron just looked at her with a blank face, but it wasn't coming together for him quick enough. She smiled back at him and placed a hand on his arm gently. "He left the letter with me on purpose. He wants Snape to come to me to retrieve it, and since we can see his envelope, I'm guessing there's something in there Snape won't understand, but we will. Harry wants me to help him, Ron; wants us to help him. He wants us to help his father cope with the news and we're going to do everything we can to help the man. This is for Harry, for our friend, it's the least we can do."

"But it's Snape. You're telling me Snape will be coming to our house and we have to be nice to him? After how he treated Harry? No way, Hermione. I don't think I can do that." he said through clenched teeth. "That man doesn't deserve our time for how he treated Harry, I don't care if it is Harry's last wish."

"Ron, you don't mean that. You love Harry too much to go against him now. When the Professor comes to the house, you have my permission to leave the room and I'll handle it, okay?" She leaned up and pecked his lips then smiled.

"Okay." he whispered before capturing her mouth once again.

XxxX

Ron excused himself from the room claiming he needed some fresh air. He stepped out into the hallway and found a bench down the way. Making sure he was alone, he sat down and wiped his face. "Harry, what are you on about? What have you done?" he mumbled.

He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out his letter from Harry. When he found it the other day, he just couldn't find it in himself to open it. Now though, it seems he needed to read it before events begin that he won't understand. Obviously Harry put some things into motion and Ron suspected Harry informed him via this letter. "Damn your secrets, Harry." he whispered before opening the envelope and pulling out the letter.

_Ron,_

_Mate, what do you say to the first real friend you've ever had? I'm sorry? I'll miss you? I love you. Because all three of these things are true. _

_I'm sorry for so many things, Ron. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this when you should be enjoying your life now that Voldemort is gone. I'm sorry for not being there with you when you finally marry Hermione and start a family. Just know that wherever I end up, I will find a way to see you and what you've done with your life. So please make the best of each and every day. Love Herrmione like there's no tomorrow and don't let the fights linger. Promise me you won't hold any grudges longer than you need to and talk to Hermione when you feel the need. She loves you, god knows why, mate, but she loves you very much and I want the two of you to be happy. _

_I'm going to miss you very much. You taught me so much and I bet you don't even realize how much. Remember when you showed me Wizarding chess for the first time? I'll never forget how shocked I was when the pieces moved. I was so jealous of you because you grew up with magic and I was just learning about it, but you showed me that even though you knew magic your whole life you were still awed by it. You relished in it, soaked it in and cherished any new magic you saw. I love that about you. Taught me to savor magic and not take it for granted. Which I tried to do all my magical life. You also taught me the art of tactics. Your brain always one step ahead of the game when mine was always two steps back. Must have been my upbringing but I would like to think you helped me in that regard too. We might not have agreed all the time but I can admit that your brain has saved us on many occasions. _

_You know I see you as my brother. Just like I see Hermione as my sister. Promise me to be there for her and help her to get through this. I'm depending on her to complete a few unconventional tasks for me after I'm gone and she won't ask, but she'll need your support anyways. Love her, cherish her, and be her unconditional support. _

_I know your thinking I'm a prat and a coward for not saying these things to your face before I left. For keeping secrets from my two best friends and asking you to have faith in me after I have departed. And you'd be right. I am a coward but I need the two of you more than ever now that I'm dead. Things have been set in motion with my death and Hermione will be at the forefront of making sure the right path is taken. I know this sounds crazy and it is, but Hermione has already promised to help me. I just need you to support her in any way you can. _

_I know you don't want to hear this but I have to say it. Snape. My dad. I need you to be there for him if he comes to you. Put your temper aside and keep an open mind when it comes to him. He's had a hard life, a tragic life and it's going to get more tragic when he learns the truth. He's going to hate himself and blame himself and he can't do that. Don't let him, Ron. Promise me to tell him every chance you can that I never blamed him for anything. I always understood his position regarding me and I was okay with it. Sure, I would have liked to have had a relationship with the man but I understand why we didn't. You need to help Hermione help him understand that and keep him sober and on track. Whatever you do keep him on task. _

_Wow, this letter has gotten away from me. I just don't want to say goodbye. You're my family, Ron; you and Hermione. I love the two of you so much. Please be happy in whatever you do, love wholeheartedly and keep family first. Enjoy the little things life throws your way and savor every moment. Smell the fresh air and close your eyes into the wind and think of me. I'll be there, in your heart whenever you need me. _

_Your best mate,_

_Harry_

Ron looked up from the letter and wiped his nose. Damn Harry.

**Please Review. **

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one. Please let me know what you think with a review!**

**And as usual; I don't own Harry Potter or his world. **

**Enjoy!**

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 4**

Severus walked to the front and took the outstretched envelope from Hermione, nodding his head to her as he did. Turning around to head back to his seat, he was stopped in his progress by Griphook. "Please, Mr. Snape, if you would follow me. Mr. Potter has set aside a room just for you to view your envelope." Not waiting for an answer, Griphook proceeded to the open side door and went through.

Severus just stared at the open door. Why would he want anything from Potter and why would the brat think he would want to view this envelope in a private room. Of all the arrogant, spoilt, and presumptuous…

"Mr. Snape follow me. Your envelope is charmed to open for you only but also charmed to open with only you present. You will not be able to view its contents in this room. Mr. Potter has left specific instructions regarding your inheritance." Griphook was standing in the entryway not too pleased to have to repeat himself. Humans.

Severus looked to Hermione and she nodded but did not smile. In fact, her face looked sad, moroseful, and something else? Pity? Sorrow for him? Huffing in exasperation, he followed the goblin through the door.

Once settled in a comfortable chair in front of a roaring fire with a tea set on the table before him, Severus took his rather large manila envelope and broke the seal. There were several items within, and he reached in and took out the letter first. He would never admit this to anyone, but he was curious as to what the Potter brat could possibly leave him let alone say to him from beyond the grave that would require privacy. He had all intentions of never opening this envelope. He was sure that this must be a mistake and that Potter was enacting some sort of revenge on him that was to be played out in front of all his family and friends. He looked to the letter noticing the scratch of Potter's scrawl making his stomach roll and flip.

Another thing he would never admit to anyone…ever…is that he liked the Potter brat…always had. He found him to be a strong willed and courageous man. Someone who was too good of character to be seen with the likes of him. He would have corrupted the boy. Ruined his reputation. That's why he distanced himself from him. Potter was everything Severus wasn't; loyal, honorable, loving, forgiving, and moral. Too pure to be seen with the likes of him. Oh, how he wanted to be on better terms with the boy, but he owed the boy too much to hurt him like that. Potter freed him from the enslavement of the Dark Lord and for that he would always be grateful and never hateful.

Severus was shocked and sad when he found out Potter passed away. He didn't even know he was sick! When he read it in the Prophet he fell to his knees in his quarters and wept. He's only ever cried like that for one other person, his Lily. Why did it hurt so much, why did his heart feels like it exploded in his chest? He didn't know. Severus just knew life wasn't fair. "Why!" he would scream over and over again to his empty room. It took him over an hour to stop the ugly crying before he laid himself in a fetal position on the stone floor and silently cried himself to sleep. He woke up several hours later, his eyes barely opened for the puffiness and his head hurt. Migraine. Typical of Potter to give him a migraine.

Severus just stared at the envelope. Feeling the lumps inside it and thought back to the last time Potter engaged him in conversation. He wondered how it would have gone if he hadn't been so abrupt with the boy. He could have easily agreed to some form of comradery, the boy just wanted to get to know him as a person for heaven's sake! It's not fair that the boy is gone, and he is still here. What did he ever do to deserve the life he was given! Getting angrier at himself, he tossed the envelope onto the side table and looked to the letter Harry personally wrote to him, the letter that was two parchments long and started reading.

_Severus Snape,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I left you this letter. There are so many things I wanted to tell you when I was alive, but since I never got the chance to do so I had no choice but to write this letter. Well I did have a choice, I didn't have to write this letter or tell you all the things I'm about to, but I feel it is the right thing to do. Plus, I'm sure mum will not be too pleased with me when I see her that I didn't communicate better with you. Yeah, I'm sure I'll hear an ear full from her about all this but at least I'll be able to say that I tried, and I told you._

_First, let me start out by saying that I'm not the son of James Potter. When I was around seven or eight I found a letter my mum wrote to someone she loved very much. In the letter she professed her love to him and her excitement over the fact that she was pregnant with his child. She was telling him all the plans she had for them, for their future, but also that she was scared for him because of Voldemort._

_I guess you've figured out that the letter was for you. I always knew you loved my mum because I always knew you were my dad. So many times, I wanted to tell you. To show you the letter but there never seemed to be the right time. Then, after the war, it just wasn't meant to be. I kept the letter with me wherever I went, and I took it out to read it whenever I felt down. I could feel the love she felt and that always made me feel better. At the bottom of the letter she expressed her fears about Dumbledore. You see, she told him of her pregnancy and he immediately wanted her to get rid of it. When she refused, he told her not to tell you about it and for her leave you for your safety and for hers. She refused that too and she started to feel uncomfortable being in his company. Finally, he agreed to let her be and told her to be careful. She promised she would, but something told her to be wary of him._

_This letter was dated two months before her and James got married. I also found other letters and pictures from my mum and from you, but this letter was the last one addressed to you. After that all the letters are addressed to James. They were not as emotional as the letter she wrote to you, like they were written by someone who didn't know what love felt like. And the fact that she never delivered them was telling. I think YOU were her true love and I think someone made her forget you. I don't have proof and I can't say I know for certain the reason behind this deception, but I think my mum was obliviated of all your loving memories and given different memories. I'm sure you were at a loss as to why my mum suddenly left you for James, right?_

_Who would gain from this? Who had the power to do this? I have my suspicions but I'm not going to tell you. All I know is my mum loved you truly and I'm your son. You're probably spewing insults about now and I don't blame you but it's all true. I'm your son. Always have been and whether or not you accept it, I will always be. Though, it will always be said that I'm a Potter in the history books. I wanted to change all that but again it was not meant to be._

_Anyway, that's just the beginning of my letter to you. You see, I was cursed by a rogue curse on the day of the final battle. We never were able to figure out the exact curse or if it was a combination of curses but essentially it messed up my blood, degraded it is more like it. Which in return affected all my organs. It took a few years, but eventually the curse is what killed me. No one knew of the curse except for Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Poppy and the Weasleys. I didn't want my remaining time spent dealing with what would have come of the public knowing or the pity looks I would receive from everyone. I just wanted to spend my days enjoying the people closest to me and doing the things I've always wanted to do but couldn't. I can honestly say that I have no regrets regarding my last few years except one: you._

_You are my one regret. I should have tried harder to befriend you, to tell you the truth, to get to know you as a man instead of a professor. In this regard, I am a coward. Funny, I consider myself pretty brave when it comes to confrontations, but for some reason when it came to you I just couldn't do it. You've been through so much over the years, you're the bravest man I know. Brave or not, coward or not, I should have made more of an effort to tell you the truth and for this I am truly sorry. I failed you and denied myself the gift of you and I only hope I can find forgiveness in the afterlife for myself, as I hope one day you will forgive me also._

_Look at me, going on like you would have welcomed me as your son so easily. I don't think you would have though. You would have fought me tooth and nail, demanded proof and still it probably would have taken you weeks to accept it. I do know you fairly well. I should, I have been watching you since the day I entered Hogwarts. Watching, studying, memorizing. You were my family and although at age eleven I didn't fully understand why you treated me the way you did, I still held you in my heart. When you struck down the Headmaster that horrible night, you broke my heart. Not only for the loss of a great man, someone I loved more than anything, but for the loss of you. I felt then that I was to never have you, never know you and you would hate me always as an enemy instead of loving me as your son. My heart shattered that night never to be put back together until the day of the final battle, when you showed me your memories._

_You know what happened that day, how I walked to my death only to survive in the end. But there is something you don't know about that day. Something I never told anyone, not even my closest friends. When everything was over and the dead and injured were being collected and healed, I went back to the Shack to find you. I just had to. I had to bring your body back to the Castle, but when I found you, you weren't alone. You had your eyes closed, I thought you were dead, and mum was leaning over you whispering something into your ear. She was stroking your hair back and caressing your face and I knew she remembered loving you. When she spotted me, she didn't move from her spot, but told me how proud she was of me and my father. How she knew we could do it, that she never had any doubt. She told me that she loved you very much and that it wasn't your time to be with her. She looked to you, love pouring off her, and put her hand on your chest and whispered something I couldn't hear. That's when you opened your eyes and I thought for sure you looked right into her eyes because she got all choked up and whispered she loved you. But you didn't say it back, instead you acknowledged me and brought me back to the present. The rest you know. I think mum saved you that day, even though the healers say it was the preventive measures you took before meeting with Voldemort._

_Wow, this letter is quickly becoming a book, so I'll start closing this thing up. I want you to know that despite everything that's happened between us, I'm proud to say I'm your son. The letter from mum is my most precious possession and I planned on leaving the letter with you along with this one, however, I wasn't able to procure the letter form Hermione in time and she is still in possession of it. She knows that I intended for you to have it and therefore will make sure you receive it. Also, I have included the memories of that scene in the Shack for you. It is so beautiful and touching I felt it was your memory too. Please know that even though we might not be on good terms, I do not hate you. Our relationship has always been nonexistent, and I've accepted that. I accept the fact that you are unaware of the truth, that you just don't like me, but tolerate me, that I remind you of her and what you lost. I hope that from this day forward, you can think about me and not feel hate. And I know you, so don't feel ashamed, self-loathing, regret, or sorrow either. Don't lose yourself in the bottle either, you have work to do. I want you to feel at peace with the knowledge that despite everything I love you, always had even when my heart told me not to. I want you to live a happy life, Professor, find love again. Mum would want that too._

_Your son_

_Harry Tobias Snape aka Harry James Potter_

_(that's what it said in the Hogwarts book before the Headmaster changed it)_

Putting the letter down in his lap, Severus just sat there staring at the fire his mind replaying Harry's words. Harry Potter is his son. His flesh and blood. How? Why would someone do this?

Thinking about this past year with him teaching at Hogwarts, suddenly everything made sense. All the times Potter tried to engage him, apologies for his stunts during his Hogwarts years and his forgiveness for things that he did during the war. "Damn! Why didn't you just tell me!?" he screamed to the fire. Standing and pacing the room. The letter falling to the floor forgotten. "Why did you not tell me when you first arrived at Hogwarts! Things could have been so different for you!...and for…me." he finished softly. Circling the room at a faster pace now, throwing his arms here and there. "Why? Why did you never tell me, even when you knew the end was coming?" _Because you would have never listened to the boy. You pushed him away one too many times and he gave up on you to die without the love of a father. _The little man in his head gladly reminded him. "Bugger!"

Sitting back down and collecting the letter, he reverently folded it back up and placed it on the table next to him. He wiped his face with both hands, he was surprised to find he'd been crying this whole time. Crying…something he hasn't done a lot of. But now he is openly weeping for what he could have had and for the life of someone that ended way too soon. Now he understood why Potter set this room up for him and he silently thanked him for it.

When he finally settle himself, he thought about what Harry wrote in the letter. Funny, it took his death to finally see the Harry in Harry Potter. But the more pressing issue is someone obliviated his Lily. That's why she left him! He never did understand what happened between them just that she fell in love with Potter and she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He was devastated by that, so much so he listened to Malfoy and went to meet Lord Voldemort. But who would do that to them? Who would do that knowing she was with child? Did Dumbledore really do this? And more importantly, did Dumbledore know he would go to Voldemort when she shunned him? He needed answers, but where?

Seeing the large envelope on the table he reached for it and upended the contents onto the table. There are several items he recognized. A wand, three vault keys, a vial of memories, several deeds; some with the Black seal and others with the Potter seal, an invisibility cloak and a shiny golden snitch. Picking up the cloak and letting it run through his fingers he started crying all over again.

**Please Review**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am beyond ecstatic about the amount of love I am receiving on this story. I cherish each review, favorite, and follower of my stories. It humbles me to know that many of you await my next chapter and that you thoroughly enjoy the story as a whole. **

**Unfortunately, I have received some heavy backlash in some reviews and it saddens me to know that instead of just not saying anything and/or not continuing to read my story/stories, some feel the need to be cruel and make it known for specific reasons why you do not like my writing and will not continue to read my story/stories. While I do welcome some criticism, I do not appreciate the downright cruelty of some. Please learn to keep your negative comments to yourself as they are hurtful and I am just writing for myself and no one else. **

**And to the guest reviews, while a lot of them are wonderful to read and please keep them up, there are some that are included in my above statement. If you feel the need to write such cruelty, at least do it under a pen-name. Otherwise, you're just showing everyone what a coward you are and don't want to be called out for such cruelty and instead decide to use a guest review as your security blanket. If you feel the need to be cruel though, just know that I will continue writing regardless of what you say. I write for my enjoyment and mine alone. **

**And to the guest review I got from my last chapter- the summary is as followed: "**_**Harry was cursed in the final battle with a slow killing curse. He attempts to befriend Snape, who his father but does not know it, and it doesn't go as planned and he never gets the chance to tell him until the reading of his Will. How will this new knowledge change Snape? How will it change Harry even though it is too late. Will they ever have a relationship? Rated T for now."-**_** this clearly states that Harry dies. And nowhere in this summary does it state that Harry is not a part of this story. So please do me the favor and tell me where I lied? I have never felt the need to call out a reviewer before, but this one in particular called me a liar. Said my summaries were lies and that no one would read my stories because of that. I mean, I could put all the plot in the summary but what's the fun in that? **

**I do sincerely apologize for this rant, but I could not let this go anymore. I hope I haven't alienated anyone from this story or from reviewing this story or any of my other stories. I'm not a professional writer, as many on this site are not, but I'm trying to put a story out there that people will enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm so excited for this story and the chapters are just spilling out of me now. I love sharing with everyone on here, so please keep reviewing, as they do empower me and encourage me to keep posting. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 5**

Severus sat before the fire for a long time re-reading the letter over and over again. Harry was his son...and Harry's gone now. A sob escaped him before he found himself crying into his hands. Why did he have to be so ugly to the boy?

He wiped his face with both hands and conjured a tissue to blow his nose. A glass of water appeared on the table next to him and he didn't question it, he just took it and drank it down. After the glass was emptied he realized there was a calming drought in it but couldn't find it in him to be mad. Did Harry have anything to do with that? Probably. With that thought, he felt the tears swelling in his eyes again but he wouldn't let them fall this time. He needed to get himself together to leave this room, he took several deep breaths and conjured a washcloth to clean his face. When he felt he was ready, he collected his inheritance into the folder and went to the door.

When he left the room, he was met with Ron and Hermione waiting for him. The room was emptying out and he knew they were waiting for him. Damn. Severus looked to Hermione, trying to read her expression but not having any luck. She looked just as sad as he felt and that tore at his heart more.

"Did you know?" He should have been angry with her because he knew the answer before she nodded, but he couldn't. It's his fault he never found out. The boy tried to befriend him, possibly to tell him the truth but he was too hateful and pigheaded to allow it.

He followed as the couple led him back out into the room where he received his envelope. As the three of them stood at the front of the room, Severus worked his own envelope in his hands in agitation. He felt wretched. Why did he have to find out now? Why couldn't Potter just take it with him and leave him clueless? This must be payback for how he treated the boy over the years and especially for how he treated him since the war ended. He could be such an arse.

"Professor." Came the soft voice of the girl. "Are you alright?"

He swallowed and nodded. His voice left him.

"I'm sorry." She continued. "Harry didn't want you to learn this way but he wanted you to know. He struggled with this for months before he died. I want you to know that he died happy with the people he loved by his side. He enjoyed his life and all the gifts that graced him for the last five years. He understood you better than I think you understand yourself. He knew you weren't ready to be anything to him and he accepted that as who you are." She said in a somber tone.

"Yeah, it was right annoying sometimes the way he would defend your treatment of him. I wanted to bash your skull in most the time, but he's my best mate, so I had to honor his wishes." Weasley stated factly while Hermione nudged him slightly.

Severus huffed, he wanted to sneer at the boy and scream 'he should have tried harder,' but he knew it wouldn't have made a difference. He told himself to keep his distance from the boy and he did. Very well in fact that he didn't even know the boy was sick. How was it that the Savior of the Wizarding World was inflicted with this curse and no one knew?

"Why?" Was all he could say. Words escaped him and that one syllable was all he could muster. Harry Potter was _his_ son and _not _James Potter's. He felt empty when he thought about it.

"Why what, Professor?" Ron sneered back. "Why did he tell you now? Why did he tell you at all? Why what!? What do you want to know!" Ron tried to yell and at the same time keeping it quiet enough for no one to hear and Severus couldn't help but flinch at the harshness of it.

"Ron" His fiancé chided softly. Severus looked to them both and could see the pain. They loved him. He hated himself a little bit more because he denied himself the opportunity to feel that love for the boy. Oh, how he wished he could go back and tell himself to stop being a prick, stop being an arsehole and let the boy in his life...in his heart.

"Why did no one know how sick he was? Why wasn't there more done to help him - to save him! Why did he give up on me?" That last question wasn't meant to be said out loud, but slipped out in his pain. He couldn't take the pity on the girl's face and turned away.

"Professor, would you like to come to dinner tonight? I think you need to be with family and I'm sure you have questions for us. We want you to know that we're here for you. Harry made it quite clear that no matter our personal feelings, we were to be here for you in anyway we can. I aim to keep my promise. Please say you'll come." Hermione spoke calmly.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, I don't deserve your kindness." Ron snorted at that and Hermione slapped his arm. "You're right about having questions, however, I have much to sort through. How about I come tomorrow for tea? That would give me some time to sort this out before…" he choked out, but couldn't finish.

"Okay, Professor, why don't you come over around 3pm."

"Fine, thank you. I'll be there." He said.

Hermione took Ron's arm and led him out of the room as Severus watched them go. Did he get any of the 'trio' right? Were they the people he should have tolerated and gotten to know? Part of him is saying 'yes' because then he would have known Potter better, but the other part of him is saying "you could have never stood to know them then". The latter probably more the truth then he wanted to acknowledge.

XxxX

Once home, Severus locked himself away in his rooms and finished off a bottle of fire whiskey. Losing himself in self pity was a pastime of his and one he was proficient at. After getting a decent buzz going, he opened his envelope and spread the contents around the table. He picked each item up once, feeling them out for any charms or spells but nothing.

Touching a vault key, he picked it up and looked at it carefully. The number on it said seventy nine. Such a low number indicates an old vault. It was probably an original Potter vault. There could be endless treasures in there. He replaced it and picked up the next key. This key is darker in color and has the number four hundred and five inscribed on it. It's hard to tell who owned this vault by the key, guess he'll be asking Gringotts. Putting that one down and grabbing the last key, he examined it thoroughly. It was silver in color and heavier than the others. There's no number on it but there's some type of symbol on the hilt. A triangle encasing a circle speared with a line. Interesting, he thought, but what vault is it to? Does it even open a vault or maybe it opens something entirely different. He sets that key aside from the others and scoops up the deeds.

There are four deeds all together. By the looks of them, they are fairly new. So no ancestral homes but homes none the less. All four are located in different continents. A quaint cottage on twenty acres of land, a townhome in Brussels, a horse ranch in Australia, and a home in London on five acres of prime real estate. Why would Potter give him these homes? What's the significance of them? His fuzzy brain just couldn't fathom all this. He put the deeds down and went to pick up the vial of memories. He stared blankly at it as he slowly turned it over in his fingers. This is Harry's memories of that night in the shack. He gently placed it on another table to view at another time. One where he isn't intoxicated. Wanting achingly to see his Lily again but also wanting to savor the experience.

He moved to the wand. His hand hovering just over it, hesitant to pick it up. He recognized it. How could he not, Albus was his best friend and confidant. Gently he caressed the wand before gathering the courage to pick it up. His hand was shaking with the weight of his guilt. A sob escaped his mouth. How is it even here? He was under the impression the boy put the wand back where it belonged. But if the stories were to be believed, he guessed the wand belonged to Potter now. There was a rumour that he snapped the wand in two, but obviously that was just a rumor. So he's had the wand this whole time? Then why did he continue to use his Holly wand? He touched the wand with both hands, sliding his fingers up and down the wood feeling the bumps and crannies. Just when he was about to place it carefully back down, his thumb brushed over an indentation on the end of the wand. He looked at it closely and drew in a breath. What the hell? It's the same mark as on the silver key; a triangle encompassing a circle speared by a line.

Okay, now he was intrigued. What the hell was the boy trying to tell him?

He placed the wand next to the silver key to examine later. Looking back over the other objects, he picked up the snitch. It's an ordinary snitch. It looks used but not overly so. He twirled it around, looking for the mark but there isn't one and he deflated in anticipation. The only thing on the outside is the sentence _I open at the close, _in cursive. Odd. Whatever does _that_ mean and who put it there? He's thinking too much, must be the liquor. Leaning over the table to place it near the top of the pile, it slips from his grasp and lands with a loud thump on some papers. What got the Professor's attention was the clinking sound coming from the snitch as it fell, like something moving around inside.

Surprised at the notion of something _inside _the snitch, he picked it up and gently shook it. The noise was unmistakable, there was something inside.

These items were making him curious. What does this all mean? What exactly is Potter trying to tell him because the boy is definitely trying to say something.

He adds the snitch to the other pile and eyed the cloak on the table. This cloak, this irritating thing that allowed his tormentor free reign around the school and then his son...no - not his son - my son, to do the same. Did Potter Senior know Harry wasn't his? A part of Severus hoped he didn't but a small part hoped he did...and loved him regardless.

Severus started laughing. A maniacal laugh that bounced off the walls. Potter couldn't have known because Lily had been obliviated. She didn't even know herself! Then the sadness of that thought sobered him quickly. Lily didn't know either. Severus choked out a sob and wept into his hands. His love...she didn't remember their love or that Harry was a product of that love. The pain in his chest at the thought of what they both lost was unbearable. Who could do such a thing? Who _would _do such a thing?

The only thing missing from his pile was the letter Lily wrote. A letter she wrote to _him_; the last love letter she ever wrote to him. Thinking of Lily always put him in a funk; hence the drinking. He loved her so much. He never knew he could love someone so completely until her. She was his everything, his soul, his saving grace. He should have fought harder for her but he was a coward, afraid that he couldn't take her total rejection.

He shook his head, "Coward. You were a coward!" He tried to shout as he stood up quickly. "You should have fought for her. You could have loved her...could have saved her!" He choked out those last words with a heart wrenching sob. Could he have? Saved her? He threw his glass at the fire hard and it shattered into tiny glass shards. His face a mess of tears and snot with his hair clinging to its sides as he stood there just staring at the place he threw his drink.

"I love you, Lils. I always have and I always will." He said between sobs and hiccups.

He wiped his hand down his face and for the second time today, wiped away the mess of his grief. He sat back down and gathered the cloak off the table. He fanned it out over his legs, enjoying the silky feel of it beneath his fingers. His face hurt and his eyes were puffy and tired but he needed to keep going. Caressing the cloak he wondered what the "trio" got up to under this cloak? Severus could only imagine.

He leaned back in the chair and covered himself with the cloak; like a blanket. Watching as his body disappeared under its charms. His eyes became heavy with tiredness from the events of the day and all these unexpected emotions. Deciding to just rest for a minute he allowed his eyes to shut and relaxed under the cloak. Before he realized what was happening, he fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of dark cloaked figures, cold breath, bone chilling voices and green eyes. Whispers of _dad _in surprise and _you're so close_ in a voice that sent cold shivers down his spine. Many words spoken from figures he couldn't see but all the while he felt safe. He felt a touch on his arm and he immediately was filled with love. Tears came to his eyes. _You're so close. _

Severus woke with a start, his dream falling away and looked around the room confused as to where he was. He sat up quickly making the cloak bunch at his waist. What day is it? Seeing the items on the table he remembered today was Potter's Will reading and he was going through his inheritance. The feelings of a powerful hangover had begun to wrack his skinny form, he drank too much as usual and passed out. That's so like him.

Severus grabbed the cloak in his left hand and said a soft _lumos_ to light the room with his right. He began to rise and the part of the cloak bunched on the floor started glowing and it caught the potion master's eye. He didn't realize the cloak glowed. That makes no sense. He knew the boy used this cloak at night, surely he would have been spotted if it glowed.

Moving his wand over the cloak to see it better the cloak returned to normal; no glowing. Curious he moved his right hand further away creating as little light as possible to fall on the cloak and he watched the cloak began to glow again. Studying the glowing design he realized that as it was bunched together a pattern was forming but when he started to spread it out - to smooth it out the glowing almost disappeared along with the design he saw earlier. Getting an idea he began to scrunch up the cloak on the floor to allow the glowing design to take shape. He stared in disbelief when it finally became whole. He couldn't believe his eyes. There in the folds of the cloak was the same symbol; the triangle encompassing a circle speared with a line.

What the bloody hell is going on here? What is this symbol? What does it mean?

Severus sat there thinking about all he's learned today. One thing is for sure, he didn't know Potter as well as he thought he did. Talking to Granger and Wesley looked like the plan all along, "How very Slytherin of you, Potter." He whispered.

XxxX

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 6**

"Good afternoon Professor, won't you please come in?" Ron said politely and guided the Professor into their living room where tea and biscuits were already set up. Hermione sat on the couch sipping her tea and looking totally exhausted. Severus eyed them both and noticed their appearance. They were smiling and acting polite but he could see their grief. They just lost someone they loved dearly and he felt jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Trying to keep his stoic facade, he greeted the girl with a nod and a slight smile before sitting across from her.

"Thank you for inviting me. May I?" Gesturing to the tea and Ron nodded.

"Please, help yourself." He said soberly sitting next to the girl.

At this, Hermione turned to Ron, "Sweetheart, can you go grab the honey out of the kitchen." She made sure to keep her eyes trained on his. He nodded and left. Severus felt there was some sort of silent communication between them but ignored it for now.

When Ron was gone and Severus was settled with his tea, she pulled an envelope out of her robe pocket and handed it to Severus. "It's a bit worn. Harry never let it out of his sight. It was his most prized possession." Severus put down his cup with shaky fingers and gently took the envelope recognizing the stationary immediately. He caressed it reverently losing himself in the past. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled, closing his eyes and let the scent wash over him. He could smell Harry with just a hint of lilac...Lily.

He tried to control himself and if anyone were to ask him he would say he did, but in reality he didn't. Tears formed and fell on their own, leaking from the corners of his eyes and his breathing began to hitch. He knew if he opened his eyes now she would see his pain, his grief, his wasted life crashing down on him and she can't be witness to his weakness. He must be strong now because whatever it is that _his_ _son _wants from him, expects from him, he can't do without his courage and without her to guide him.

Hermione glanced back toward the kitchen to allow the man time alone with his thoughts. She realized he's trying to put up a front but he's grieving just the same.

When Severus pulled himself together, he followed her line of sight, Ron must be giving them time. He quickly pocketed the letter and used his wand to clean his face before the girl turned back to him. "Thank you for the letter. It means so much to me that you returned it to me. But if I may ask, how long have the two of you known about me and the letter?"

Hermione bit her lip and studied the man in front of her. Harry left so much unknown and now that he's gone she felt so much stress because of it. _The truth shall set you free_, she remembered Harry quoting that to her when they were alone discussing what would happen after he died. It all needs to come out now for the healing to begin. She made up her mind to be honest with the man, she smiled at him and began her tale. "When we were first years, Harry would often go off by himself. Ron and I never knew where he went or what he did but we felt he needed that time to himself so we let him be. After Harry had that detention in the Forbidden Forest where he saw that '_thing'_ drinking from the Unicorn he realized the dangers in this world were different from anything he could have imagined. It was then that he took us to an abandoned room on the seventh floor. It was a cozy room including a couch with pillows and blankets and a nice fire in the hearth. We could tell he spent a lot of time there and we felt uncomfortable at first invading his space. But Harry was on a mission and he sat us down and for the first time the three of us talked openly and honestly. We discussed our fears and concerns. Ron and I filling Harry in on all things regarding Voldemort because he honestly didn't know anything. That's when we made a pact. The three of us vowed to protect each other, help each other, be honest and true with each other and most important to be each other's _secret keepers_ \- so to speak. We could tell each other anything and none of us would tell anyone, judge or be judged and we wouldn't criticize each other only support one another. That night began our journey together and solidified our love for each other. That night Harry told us the truth."

Severus listened while she told her story, engrossed in learning anything about the boy he didn't know already. Seems he kept many secrets from the Headmaster. Severus knew for a fact that the Headmaster didn't know anything about Harry's doings in his first year. Having spent much time with the Headmaster and discussing the strange events happening all year, never once did the older man mention Harry going off and disappearing for hours.

Well, her story did answer a lot of questions about the 'trio'. Why they were so close and seemed to be inseparable. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about how the three of them knew about his relation to Harry and never let on. In fact, they seemed more protective of him especially during potions class. His stomach turned at the thought.

"Professor?" She said quietly. "We encouraged him from the beginning to tell you; to talk to you, but you were so mean and vindictive towards him personally that he just couldn't put himself through that anguish. I don't know how much of Harry's personal life you know about but I can honestly say if you've heard any rumors about it...well, believe them. Most of them are correct. Oh, he played them off as rumors so people wouldn't harp on that part of his life. He liked to keep things close to the heart, Professor. He was very self protecting that way, believe it or not.

Severus sat back and studied the girl's face. He was trying desperately to read a lie or a joke in her expression because the rumors he's heard about Harry's upbringing were terrible. In fact, he thought them to be something the boy put out there to earn sympathy from the masses, having heard them during the Triwizard Tournament. "Surely you're mistaken. The things I've heard would only be done to a dog or a house elf, not to the Savior of the Wizarding World." He said sadly afraid that she was going to confirm his suspicions.

She sighed and picked up her tea cup. It was her moms tea set given to her for graduation. Porcelain white with pink and yellow flowers winding around its sides."Unfortunately, I cannot deny the rumors. Honestly, I don't know how they got started or who said anything but Harry was furious when he heard them." She said sadly confirming his worst nightmare. _His son _was abused.

He felt sick, dizzy even, learning the truth. How he misjudged the boy. "And the Headmaster? Did he know?" He swallowed noticeably. Merlin let him not have known. What would that say about his mentor.

"No, I don't think so. Harry was a proud man, always have been since I've known him. That's not something he would have ever told the Headmaster. He only told us because things came up that he thought one way about and we thought another. Those differences of opinion between us never ended even when we were out of school. They had him so brainwashed, it took me and Ron many long sessions in that classroom to convince him of that what they did was not right." She teared up at the memory leaning forward to add more tea to her cup. "So your treatment of him is or was _normal_ to him." She said to the tea pot not wanting to see his reaction to the truth.

Severus was taken aback. Harry thought what? "Miss Granger…" she looked up to him and sat back again. "...no one would think my treatment of the boy to be _normal_." He sneered. "Was he that daft?"

Hermione sat forward and placed her cup gently on the table. Wiping her thighs slowly with both hands before she looked straight into his eyes and with steel in her voice she told him; "Professor, **the boy** has a name and I expect you to use it when we're talking about him. Harry wasn't perfect by a long shot but I loved him anyway. Was he naive? Yes, he was. Was he slow in understanding life's lessons? Yes, he was. But if you ever ask me if he was slow in the head or in mind, I will throw you out of here so fast your head will spin and you will not be welcomed here again. Do you understand me?" She said pointedly.

Realizing his mistake, he quickly raised both hands and acquiesced. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, I certainly meant no disrespect towards you or Harry, forgive my blunder. It will not happen again. Please understand, I'm still wrapping my mind around all of this. First, that he's my son and second, that Lily was obliviated. You're telling me about Harry's personal life and it's just too much for me to process and I'm finding it all unbearable." Rubbing his eyes with the palms of both hands, "It's all been humbling and humiliating, and a little hard to swallow at the same time."

He looked at her and then to Ron who just came back into the room. "My life has been full of cruelty for a very long time but know this, if I could do anything to bring Harry back I would do it. I would give anything to have him here, to get to know the man he's become...to have a son who loves me for all my ugliness and to help me find the good in myself. Because if there's anyone who could find the good in my blackened heart it would be Harry, I'm sure if it."

Hermione softened her look and glanced sideways to Ron. Ron placed his hand over hers and smiled. She nodded to him and squeezed his hand in return. That speech must have changed her fiancés mind about the man. "I have no doubt he would have drove you crazy, Sir, but you're right - he could find the good in anyone." Ron said cordially. "I'm glad to hear you say that, it means more than you will ever know to us."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "For whatever reason, Professor, Harry loved you. He knew you hated him but he loved that you protected him in spite of that. He loved that you loved his mum and he **knew **you loved her with all your heart. He loved you because on that god-awful night in the graveyard when that madman tried to kill him you weren't there when all the others came. You weren't there to protect him but he knew you didn't belong to Voldemort. He was so proud of that fact, we couldn't get him to shut up about it for months" She laughed even though her face wasn't happy. "So you see, Sir, even though we don't understand the 'why' we don't have to. Harry loved you and that's all that matters. We promised him to help you, to be here for you and to keep you from going down the wrong path. If that's okay with you, we would very much like to get to know you better."

Severus sat stunned. They must have talked extensively about him for her to know all that. Harry is a mystery to him now. A mystery he wants to solve and savor. It's all he has left. His family is gone now and if it weren't for Harry wishing him to be happy and making sure he had a support system, he would be gone too. He sniffed but wouldn't allow any more tears to fall. "Harry is unbelievable. Knowing me without knowing me. How did he do that? I accept your generosity and support. Thank you." He said calmly. He meant every word, he will make Harry proud of him again.

"Miss Granger,"

"Hermione, please." She said with a soft smile.

"Okay, Hermione," He said, "I looked closely at the things Harry left me and, quite frankly, I'm a little confused. He left me a few items that all seemed to be related, all bearing the same mark. So, besides coming here for some answers and the letter, I've come to ask you if you know what the meaning that mark is." Before he finished speaking he could see that they understood what he was talking about. They looked stunned and silently talked to each other before Hermione spoke.

"Can you describe the mark?"

"It's a triangle encompassing a circle speared with a line. It's on several of my pieces."

"Blimey! Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know! Oh my!" She sat there quietly thinking of the ramifications and the possibilities of what this could mean. "What was going through your head Harry" she whispered to herself. "Did you actually...but why keep it a secret? What have you planned." She kept whispering to herself while the two males in the room sat quietly. Severus was ready to burst. He wanted to know what the hell was going on!

"Sir,"

"Severus, please."

She smiled and nodded. "Severus, what items exactly have this mark?"

Ron scooted to the edge of his seat in anticipation.

"A vault key, his invisibility cloak and the Headmasters wand."

The two sat quietly, shocked is more like it. "One is missing." Ron stated.

"Right, the stone, he lost it in the forest, when he went to Voldemort. But why did he keep the wand? I thought he put it back with the Headmaster." She said back to Ron.

"Me too. Why would he keep that a secret? Too bad he lost the stone, if he had all three he would be…"

She shook her head to stop him and bit her lip. "That's a good question. But why would he give the Professor his cloak and the wand but not the stone?"

"It makes no sense without the stone. Though, Harry was secretive his last few months. Do you think he did it? Do you think he left them to the Professor? And if so, to what purpose? Can you even pass that title on? I wish Harry would have told us and not left us hanging." Ron babbled. He looked to the Professor and studied the man. "I wonder if you do have the stone. It would make sense if you did,. Harry didn't do things by halves." He mumbled.

Severus could tell they were working something out, _what_, he didn't know. What stone are they going on about? What did Harry do and why did he keep it from them? He was just going to say that when the two of them looked away from him.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a long minute, both communicating silently, before Ron jumped up and bellowed out "Merlin! He did do it! He had to, 'Mione! He had to have all three! That's what this…"he gestured with his hands to the three of them, "...is all about! I just know I'm right, Hermione, you know it's true! Blimey!"

"What in blazes are the two of you talking about!? What stone? What did Harry do?" He said exasperated. What the hell are they babbling on about? What is Weasley getting all worked up about?

Hermione touched Ron's arm and he sat back down. The excitement emanating off the man. "Did you bring your envelope with you, Sir?" She said with such control because she really wanted to scream out in excitement.

With a nod he pulled his envelope out of his cloak pocket, but before he could open it, she asked him, "Sir, have you ever heard the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

XxxX

Severus sat stunned. The girl had just recited the story of the Three Brothers, which he knew partially from when he was a child. It's a mere children's story or so he thought. According to her, the story has some truth to it. The three Perverell brothers were the real brothers in the tale and the Hallows were real as well. The Deathly Hallows. As in the wand, the stone and the cloak. All three things he seems to own now according to Miss Granger and thanks to his son.

"Sir, lets see what you have in your envelope." She indicated the envelope in Severus' lap, "I'm curious if he left you the stone." Hermione said.

Severus nodded and carefully opened his envelope and took the items out. He gently placed them on the table between them next to the tray of tea and biscuits. As he did so he heard Weasley's intake of breath. "I don't understand all this fuss, I don't see a stone amongst these items." He said as he finished placing his items on the table.

Hermione didn't hesitate, reaching for the golden snitch and shaking it. The sound of something moving inside froze Severus in his chair.

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed. "He did it. He really did it."

"Yeah, but why did he leave them to Severus? Why not tell us about it?" Hermione pondered. Harry did tell her he had something for her to do. That he kept things from her and when she found out she might be upset or angry with him. Is this one of those things? What is she supposed to do? "Harry what are you trying to tell us? What am I supposed to do?" She questioned herself.

"'Mione, I don't think you have to do anything. I think your job was to inform the Professor of what he has. The rest is up to him."

"How...I...I'm sorry I don't understand what all this is supposed to mean. Are you telling me that Mister Potter gathered all three Hallows and Mastered Death?" Hermione nodded while gently placing the snitch back on the table. "Then why is Potter not among the living? Looks to me that this children's story has no merit in believability." He said as he reached over to gather all the items.

"Sir? I don't understand how Harry still has the stone or the wand. He dropped the stone in the forest and Ron and I thought he put the wand back in the tomb. This is impossible." She said in disbelief as she watched her professor start to gather his things.

He gathered up the wand and the snitch together and felt a shock go through his fingers dropping the two items immediately. Hermione and Ron jumped when he dropped the snitch, the sound echoing through the room. "Harry must have left them to you for a reason, Sir. I believe the story has merit. There's too much evidence for it not to be true. I think you need to figure out what Harry is trying to tell you."

Severus listened to her and studied the table in front of him. Is the boy trying to tell him something? Hasn't he had enough surprises in the last week?

This wand is Albus' wand he remembers. So all this time the old man has had the Elder wand and no one knew. And the cloak...could it be? But the stone...he's trying to remember back to when the stone could have been acquired. "The snitch, why did Harry put the stone inside the snitch?" He asked them.

"He didn't. The Headmaster left Harry the snitch in his Will. The stone was already in the snitch. It took us most of the year to figure that out." Ron answered him.

Bloody hell. Did Albus know about all this too?

"Miss Granger, how do you remove the stone?"

"It's the snitch from Harry's first match. He caught it in his mouth, so all I know is if you breath on it it reveals a message. To be honest I don't know how Harry opened it." She said still shocked at what Harry's done.

"Hmm…" he started but was cut off by the girl talking again.

"Sir, this key? What is it for? I don't recognize it as any of his vault keys." She had picked up the old silver key and was turning it over in her fingers. She suddenly stopped and gasped. Ron leaned over and they both caught their breath. There on the key was the Deathly Hallows symbol.

Ron touched the mark reverently, "Blimey, Harry."

XxxX

**Dum dum dum!**

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so excited about this story. This chapter is the longest so far over 4100 words. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 7**

Severus left Harry's friends with more questions than before and mostly about a certain vault key. His next excursion out of his rooms will be to Gringotts. Not only does he want to know about the mystery key, but all his other keys and documents. It seems the Goblins helped Harry a lot before he died and Severus is hoping they will have no issues helping him. They should hold some answers that even Hermione didn't know.

The first thing he did when he returned home was sit in his favorite chair and take out the letter from Lily. The envelope was supposed to be white with a yellow lily on the left side, but it actually looked to be a hundred years old and very delicate. Severus held it in one hand and caressed it with the other. His long stained fingers glided over the smooth surface of the paper. He tried not to get emotional but at this point his emotions were running the show. He teared up just thinking about how this is the last piece of Lily he now owns.

Very carefully he unfolded the letter and began to read. He read it slowly, wanting to savor every word she wrote. When he finished, he read it again and again, soaking in her words and their meaning. His eyes full of love and tears, his throat closed up from the emotions swelling inside him. When he got his fill of her words, he folded the letter back up and just sat there. Lily always was a good letter writer. He let the tears fall as he thought about what she wrote. She was so happy, he sob laughed, _he_ made her so happy. That thought brought another sob. "Lily...who would do this to us?"

After awhile, Severus put the letter in the envelope and cleaned his face. He was proud of himself for immediately not reaching for a drink. He put the envelope in a safe place knowing the importance of his possessions. Harry's friends believe there's truth in the Deathly Hallows, but he's not sure whether he's totally on board with the concept. Really, if Harry acquired the Deathly Hallows and became the Master of Death, then why is he dead? Wouldn't the Master be able to control his own death? Also, if he is in possession of the stone...the resurrection stone, couldn't he just talk to Harry? Oh!, he could talk to his Lily!

Lils. He stopped dead in his tracks and thought about that. He could see her again, talk to her, maybe ask her who did this to them. His body got a cold chill at the thought. Like something bone-chilling just touched him. It scared him and quite frankly, it terrified him and he looked around the room making sure he was alone.

Thinking of Lily, he decided now would be a good time to view that memory Harry left him. So he gathered up the memory and headed to his lab. He kept Albus' pensieve in there knowing no one would bother it. He considered it one of his most prized possessions, second now to the things his son has left him.

Placing the pensieve on the work table, he took the vial with the memory and upended them. Normally after putting memories into a pensieve, you give them a couple of stirs with your wand before going in, but the second this memory spilled out Severus knew they'd be different. Firstly, the color of the memory was a misty light blue instead of white. Secondly, the second the memories hit the bowl they began to shift, realigning themselves into what Severus didn't know. And thirdly, a cyclone of mist came up almost instantly and morphed into Harry; a miniature version, perhaps only a foot and a half tall. Harry walked around an invisible floor until the mist cleared enough for him to be seen. Once Severus realized what was happening, the small Harry stopped and looked to him and spoke, "Professor, I was hoping to show you this memory myself, maybe even viewing it together with you, you know, as father and son, but time ran out on us." Severus blanched, "It's okay though, don't think what you're thinking, there's not enough time for a pity party. Inside here are four memories but the only one you can see now is when I went back for you in the shack, after the final battle was over. Also, you'll notice the other memories but you won't be able to access them. I'm hoping that if all goes as it should you will be able to access this one plus two more. If it doesn't then you could view all four or only this one, it depends on you. I'm putting my faith in you, dad, don't let me down." Harry stood confidently staring at Severus, making Severus feel a little self conscious.

So, Harry did have a plan after all, this is definite proof. "I won't let you down, my son. I promise." He said and he meant it with all his heart. That seemed to be the key because Harry disappeared back into the bowl with a poof. Severus stared at the open air above the bowl for minutes before plunging in.

_Memory_

_Severus found himself in a hallway with four doors. Each one marked with a number, however only the one marked number one was open slightly. He guessed the other three doors would be locked and would open at the correct time. How would he know? How is Pot...Harry going to tell him? _

_Deciding not to worry about that now, he pushed open the first door and stepped in. Immediately he was hit with Harry's fear, anticipation and resolve. _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expeliamos!"_

_Everyone stopped and stared, frozen in place, as both curses flew toward the other. Harry, breathing hard, eyes determined that the other wand will obey. And true to form, it flew from Voldemort's hand flying through the air towards its rightful master. The spell voldemort cast rebounding and killing him at the same time. His body fell to the floor, dead before he landed. _

_Harry just stood there, not moving, breathing hard and watching the fallen man for any sign of movement. When nothing happened after a couple of minutes, he fell to his knees. Everyone around him ran to his rescue but Ron was there first, spreading his arms to keep everyone else back. _

"_Harry!" Ron said as he knelt next to his best mate. "Mate, you did it! You defeated old snake face!" He looked Harry over and noted the far away look in his friend's eyes and the pale color to his skin. Realizing something wasn't right, "Harry. Harry!, it's Ron! Come on, you're exhausted. Let's get you to the infirmary." Keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him steady, Ron stood, "Hermione!"_

_Hermione would like to tell people that when Ron called her name it was out of joy and euphoria, but that's far from the truth. The fear she could hear in Ron's voice scared her. She all but ran to their side, seeing Harry's face and far away look she immediately knelt and guided Harry to stand and they left for the hospital wing. Luna and Ginny bringing up the rear and keeping everyone else away. _

_The infirmary was crowded with students and Order members. Everyone quieted down when they came in watching them with interest. _

"_Over here you two. Put him on the last bed here and I'll be right back." The Mediwitch said as she made her way to the medicine cabinet. _

_Ron helped Harry onto the bed, took his shoes off and placed them under the bed and guided Harry back onto the pillow. _

"_What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked. _

"_Is he going to be alright?" Inquired Ginny with concern on her face. _

"_I dunno. He just collapsed. Hasn't said a word. Hermione, look at him. Do you remember him looking this bad? What happened out there?" Ron's face full of worry and fear. _

"_I don't know, Ron. I hate to say it but I have no idea what happened with Harry since we came in from the shack. I thought he was in the Castle until I saw him with Hagrid. Merlin, he looks awful." She wiped some bangs off his forehead before cataloging his whole body. That's when she noticed the blood on his hip and moved his shirt up to see. "Oh my god. Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Please!" She yelled over the noise. "Please hurry!" She cried frantically. _

"_What's going on? What is it, Hermione?!" Ron bellowed. If his best friend was hurt he wanted to know right now!_

"_He's bleeding from the hip. Looks like he was hit with something. I mean, I can't see the whole thing but it looks pretty bad. It won't stop bleeding!"_

"_What's going on over here Ms. Granger? What has you so worked up?"_

"_Harry's been injured. On his hip. It won't stop bleeding. Merlin, I'm sorry we didn't notice it earlier!" Hermione frantic with worry. _

"_It's okay dear. Let me have a look." The Mediwitch waved her wand over the injury first to stop the bleeding then to close it up. She then started scanning Harry from head to toe. "Well, he was definitely hit with something out there. I've closed the wound, but other than that he's fine. Just exhausted and his magic is drained a bit. He needs rest. He will stay here for the next forty eight hours and not move from this bed. Sleep will do him good." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial and handed it to Hermione. "Dreamless sleep, this will ensure he gets rest." _

_As she turned to leave she looked to Ginny and Luna, "You two should go back to your families. Harry will be fine and I don't want unneeded people in my infirmary."_

"_Can't we stay? We're his family too." Ginny whined. _

"_Come Ginny, the whirlysprouts will watch over Harry." Luna said as she pulled Ginny out of the infirmary. _

"_I'm not taking that." Harry mumbled from the bed, surprising his two best friends. "I'm not taking dreamless sleep. I'm fine really, just...I'm tired, but not so bad that I need that. Please, Ron." He implored. "Please." _

"_Okay, Harry, lay back now and rest." Hermione said to Harry while looking at Ron. They always could communicate with each other without words. _

"_Right Mate. Get some rest. We'll be here when you wake up." Ron moved closer to Harry and tucked the blanket under his chin. They were worried about him. He's never looked this pale before. Hopefully a good night's sleep will help. _

_Harry woke sometime in the night with a start. "Dad" he whispered frantically. Jumping out of bed and almost falling on his face, he gathered the robe at the end of the bed and put it on. His hip was hurting real bad but the urge to get to the shack overpowered any other feelings he had. He looked around the infirmary to make sure the coast was clear and started out. It was slow going with his hip burning with every step but he pushed down the pain. He passed a bed closer to the door with his two friends snuggled together asleep, and had to sneak past them extra quietly so as to not wake Hermione. Every little sound woke her up and he needed to get out and find out about his dad. _

_The trek was slow going but he finally made it to the Whomping Willow and wandlessly pushed the knob to freeze the tree. He made his way inside the tunnel with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Please let the man be alive...just enough to get him to the Castle and proper help. Please Merlin let him be breathing'. Harry kept repeating the mantra until he entered the room where his dad lay, and froze...his dad was not alone. _

_Harry stood frozen unable to comprehend what he was seeing. His stomach sunk thinking the worst. His father was dead...he was too late. Tears rolled down his pale face as he let out a soft "no". He moved into the room another step but not any further. Leaning over his dad was a woman with soft flowing red hair. Her hair fell around her, blanketing her face, but Harry could see her caressing his dad's cheek and moving his hair away from his forehead. It was done so lovingly that he knew who it was just from that gesture. She was whispering something in a sweet voice but Harry couldn't make it out. Suddenly a wave began to emanate from her chest, like a heartbeat, spreading out to fill the empty space of the shack. _

_Harry couldn't move, in shock at the sight and the wave hit him full force all over. He felt pure joy course through his body, touching every cell and molecule. He fell to his knees with the intensity of it. Trying to keep his breathing steady and finding it hard to even breath at all. He wasn't in control of his body anymore either and he knew he wore the silliest smile on his face. He knew what he was experiencing and it filled him with such emotion he began to cry. That's when the figure next to his dad turned around and she smiled when she looked upon her son. Harry could feel her emotions; like they were his own. The love she felt for his dad and for him. It was overwhelming, exhilarating and wonderful and much much more than he could ever have imagined. _

"_Harry, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. You've become such a great man. In many ways you take after your father." She turned her loving eyes back to Severus and moved his hair away from his face and neck again. "I'm so very proud of both my men. I knew the two of you could do it. Imagine what the two of you could have done if only he knew the truth. He would love you, Harry, with everything he is. I've no doubt about that. He will always be my hero, my true love...my Sev." _

_Lily looked back to Harry as her son stood back up. "It's not his time, Harry. He still has work to do. Guide him right my son." She said then she turned back to the unconscious man and placed her hand over his heart and spoke softly. Harry didn't hear her words, too engrossed in watching his dads face. _

_He watched as the once pale and cold skin became warm and rosy, where he looked pained he became relaxed and he watched Severus' eyes; waiting for them to open like he knew they would. He heard his mom speak, "Come on love, you can do it. Come back to me sweetheart." His dad's eyes flew open and landed on him. His mum said "I love you, Sev" and the man only stared at him and grunted not noticing Lily at all and before Harry could say a word she was gone. _

_Harry smiled at the man, "Professor, thank Merlin." He was beside the Professor faster then he thought he could move with his hurt hip, and helped him up. Together they made the trek back to the infirmary, no one saying anything to the other. _

Severus came out of the pensieve with tears in his eyes. "Thank you son" he whispered while wiping his eyes. Seeing Lily was a balm to his soul.

He remembered that long trek to the infirmary, not knowing what to say to the boy who should be dead. Harry guided him to the hospital wing and made sure Poppy looked him over right away with an air of confidence he's never seen before.

It was a long recovery for him but he doesn't remember most of it. He remembered Harry holding him up and Poppy ranting and raving at Potter for leaving his bed and something about over exhaustion magic overload. Then waking up a little over a year later. Apparently when he was led to the shrieking shack, for what he thought was a meeting with the Dark Lord, he was ambushed by other Death Eaters and left for dead. It was just lucky that the golden trio found him.

He reached out to move the pensieve when a cyclone of mist shot up and Harry once again stood.

"Dad, don't leave the memories in the pensieve. Please put them in a safe place, for no one must have access to them. When you meet my new friend come back." Harry smiled at Severus, he even managed to get a twinkle in his eye, "Mum was so beautiful. I'm glad I got to see that. See you later, dad." He waved then disappeared. Severus sobbed out a laugh. "Yes my son, she was." Turning to do exactly what his son asked.

XxxX

The next day Severus ventured to Gringotts with his envelope securely in his cloak pocket. He only brought the keys and the deeds with him today, wanting to learn as much as he could about them. He put _the Hallows_ in his safe back at Hogwarts so he wouldn't have any opportunity to lose them. He was meeting with Griphook the Goblin in charge of the Potter estate, and whom he owled the day before.

When he entered the Bank, a Goblin met him at the door and escorted him to a private office down a long corridor. Griphook sat behind his desk with a stack of papers in front of him and a silver blade with an ivory handle next to them. "Mr. Snape." Was all he said as Severus came in and took a seat.

"Hello, May your gold always always flow." Severus said and Griphook nodded in appreciation.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Snape." Griphook said with a sneer which could have been a smile, it's hard to differentiate the two. "Am I to assume this has to do with Harry Potter and your inheritance?" He placed his small chubby hands on the stack of papers and with a gleam in his eyes, he waited for the Professor to answer.

Severus cleared his throat and pulled out his envelope. By now the manila envelope was looking pretty worn, all crinkled and used from being handled so much. He put the envelope in his safe the first night but since then he's been keeping it with him under his pillow at night. Just being close to the items that meant so much to his son was comforting in some strange way. "Yes, as you know Harry gave me several vault keys and deeds. I would like to review these with you today and maybe visit one of the vaults."

"Of course. I see you brought everything with you. Good. Good, but I will not require anything from you except the vault keys. If you would, please, take them out and place them on the desk while I get my ledger out." Griphook hopped off his chair and went to the corner filing cabinet and pulled out a ledger that was longer than he was tall. It must have a featherweight spell on it for he carried it with ease to the desk and started flipping through it.

As the Goblin did that, Severus rummaged through his envelope and scooped up the three keys and placed them on the desk.

"Right, you have keys 79, 405, and a Horseman key."

Severus sputtered. "A-a what?"

"A Horseman key. One of the four oldest vaults, known to us as the '_original four'. _ They're so old no one really knows when they came to be. Mister Potter acquired the key sometime after the final battle. He, like you, came here to see the vault. I assume that's the vault you wish to enter?" He raised his bushy eyebrows in question. Goblins really are an ugly race, Severus thought.

"Yes, but what does that mean? How did he _acquire_ a key from no one? Isn't there anything you can tell me?"

"When it comes to the '_original four' _we can't explain anything because we don't have that knowledge. You and only you, as the rightful key owner, can enter the vault and get your answers."

"But surely Potter told you things, you set up his Will and helped him divide his assets! You have to know _something_." Severus said grasping for anything, any small piece of information. How is it that Harry manage to keep this key a secret from even his two best friends?

"Mr. Snape, Goblins don't lie when it comes to gold and vaults. Mister Potter came here with the key already in hand and went down into the depths of Gringotts, and when he came back, he said nothing to anyone and we knew better than to ask. I suggest we talk about your other assets first before heading down to the vault. This way you can spend as long as you'd like there and then go when you're done. What say you?" Griphook asked roughly. Severus nodded and waited for the Goblin to continue.

Turned out the properties Harry left him were four of Harry's favorite places to visit. Two of them were Potter properties and the other two were Black. The first key, key number 79 was indeed a Potter key. The Potters had several vaults, this one being the oldest, but Harry knew the books and knowledge in this vault would please his dad. Some of the items date back to the founders time and Severus was intrigued enough to have a look today but remembered why he was here and sobered quickly. The key marked 405 was a Black key but a newer one. From what Griphook told him the vault was opened during Harry's school years while his dogfather was still alive.

"Have these vaults been inventoried recently?" Severus asked. It would make going through the vaults much easier if they had.

Griphook bared his teeth in what Severus guessed was a smirk. "Yes, Mister Potter had one done as soon as he was able." He handed over two separate parchments. "He was very interested in the Black vault, he spent a great deal of time in there, as well as the Horseman's vault." He added.

Severus looked over the two parchments, "May I keep these?" He asked.

"Yes, they are yours. We have the originals on file." The Goblin reached over and picked up the knife with the ivory handle, "Mr. Snape, in order to proceed to the last vault, we must verify this key belongs to you."

Severus arched an eyebrow? "How can that be? Harry bequeathed me the key, there's no possible way my blood is keyed to it." He said weary. Blood is not something he's willing to just give up, he's seen too much evil done with the liquid.

"Trust me Mr. Snape, if you're the true owner of the key, it _will_ know." He handed the blade to Severus hilt first and waited. "I only need a drop, one drop on the key if you please." Griphook's eyes seem to glow with anticipation, the look very unsettling to Severus. With trepidation Severus pierced his finger and let one drop fall on the silver key. He healed his finger and cleaned the blade with a simple spell and waited to see what would happen.

At first nothing seemed to be happening, then slowly it began to glow, soft at first but soon it was pulsating light, bright and blinding. "Ah ha! Well done! Well done, Mr. Snape! Seems you are indeed the rightful owner of the vault. Alright, let's get you down there, shall we." Griphook jumped down and motioned for Severus to follow him out.

Severus grabbed up his keys and put them in his pocket and hurried after the Goblin. Excitement and nervousness running through his bones, he was finally getting somewhere but he was anxious of what he was walking into.

**XxxX**

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow! Thanks for all the responses to this story! I'm enjoying this story and I hope you are too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Third Times a Son **

**Chapter 8**

Severus followed Griphook to the cart, when they approached the landing two other Goblins dressed in odd attire were waiting for them. "This is where I leave you Mr. Snape. These two guards will escort you down. May your life and journey be prosperous." He said, bowing low before he turned around and vanished. Severus was surprised he left him to go alone. He started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, "this cannot be good." He mumbled.

They rode the cart in silence, Severus on one side and the two Goblins on the other. No one spoke and the further down they went, the more frightened Severus became. The tunnel became narrower as they descended, and he could hear the dragons somewhere off in the distance but could tell they weren't headed in that direction.

It felt like they traveled forever, twisting and turning, slowing down and speeding up all the while Severus sat there white knuckled. It seemed the lower they went the colder it became, and before they even stopped, Severus could see his breath every time he took one. The two Goblins sat stoically, watching Severus intensely but never uttering a sound. Severus studied the two Goblins; they wore matching frocks of dull reds and blues. Around their small forms a golden lattice of what looked like fabric but was actually chainmail, made of the finest metal that seemed to _breathe _when the owner did. Severus understood their meaning but were they guarding _him _or the _vault_?

Finally the cart slowed down and Severus took the time to look around properly. The tunnel walls were sleek black basalt stone, if there were such a thing, that sparkled when the light hit it at just the right angle. The air had a nip to it but it wasn't overly cold; a comfortable cold. There were no lights or candles hanging from the walls or ceiling but there was still light showing where to go just the same. The smell was fresh and not stale like you'd expect in the bowels of Gringotts.

They had to trek down a tunnel about ten yards before they came to an ornate ivory door. Severus raised a hand as if to touch the horses head for it looked like it was coming out of the door, but stopped inches from it. The door depicted a horse, head held high, with a rider holding a bow and arrow and atop his head a crown. It looked so real exiting the door itself but Severus stood back in awe of it, not sure if it _was_ exiting the door or just an illusion. He studied the rest of the ivory door and saw it was just that; a plain ivory door, no other murals or etchings. 'The White Rider' he said to himself, 'Conquest', he thought. He looked to the two guards pale faced, 'Merlin…'

As they walked further, the air seemed to squeeze at Severus' lungs or was it fear? He didn't know, but they were soon upon a second door on the opposite wall. This door was in a stone like rubies with a war scene playing out. In the middle of the scene there was a man on a horse in the throws of battle, showing the rider wielding a sword up as to swing it down. Again, Severus stopped in front of it and studied the door. "A Red Horse...War" he said to himself. The door itself had more than just the horse, it had a graphic war scene depicted. Severus swallowed loudly and he grew more pale at the thought of what was next. What did his son get himself into?

Soon they were upon the third door, again on the opposite wall as the last. This door, Severus noticed, was as black as onyx. It's shiny surface showed a majestic horse with a stern man holding scales or weighing balances. All around him, etched in the onyx were wheat and barley, and on the ground at the feet of the horse were coins. Severus knew before he stopped which one this would be, "Famine on a Black Horse" he said. He studied the different grains and money found this to be true. A chill ran down his spine as he heard a whisper; '_a quart of wheat for…_' he moved away as to not hear anymore and his pale face became even more pale. Chills went down Severus' spine and he walked faster - not listening to what the whispers had to say.

Finally, they came to the last door, again on the opposite wall. Here the guards stopped and took up the mantle at each side of the door, each standing stiff and holding a staff with both hands ready to defend. Where did those come from? Severus wondered before turning his attention to the door. He swallowed and studied the door he now owned.

It was plain compared to the others, pale green or 'ashen' in color with a strong horse and rider. The rider wasn't holding anything or wielding a weapon but all around the door there were depictions of Hell; hellhounds, demons, reapers with scythes and the like. Depictions of dead people lined the doors perimeter and some of them looked to be in excruciating pain. Just the sight of the door froze Severus where he stood. "Death riding a Pale Horse…" He looked and studied the door while his blood turned cold from the chill. How could Harry see all this and not tell his best friends? Although he wouldn't be telling anyone either, who would believe him?

He reached into his pocket and searched for the correct key. It seemed to fly into hand, like it _knew _he was looking for it. With the key in hand, he studied the door trying to find where to put it. It's not a normal door, with a door knob and a keyhole, it's another puzzle he'll have to figure out. In all actuality it seems more like a work of art hanging on the wall than a door.

Severus looked to the guards for help, but they stood like stone statues staring at the opposite wall. They would be no help. He studied the faces along the edges of the door, wanting to run his hand along them to find anything helpful but the thought of touching those faces that looked so pained scared him. Not finding anything along the sides he turned his attention to the hellhound and reapers. After a few minutes, he forgot himself and mumbled "Where in Merlin's name...?" He stopped when he felt something cold touch his shoulder, and he froze. That's when he saw it, the keyhole.

Of course it would be there, he thought and he reached up, turning the key sideways and slid it inside the horses nostrils. Once the key slid all the way in, it clicked into place and released a puff of white smoke or _a breath _through its nose, caressing Severus' fingers in the process. He jumped back, snatching his hand and cradling it to his chest. What the fuck?

Nothing was happening with the door, but Severus wasn't really paying it any attention. He was looking over his fingers making sure they weren't turning black or shriveling up. When he was satisfied that his appendage would survive he looked back to the door, to the place where the key should be and stopped breathing. Literally.

The horse was moving. It's head moved up in a huff while the reigns were pulled to the left by its rider. Severus looked up to the face of the rider but it revealed nothing. It was just the horse that really came alive but he thought he saw a small smirk on the riders face for a split second and then it was gone. Looking back at the horses head he followed the movement to see one of the faces along the perimeter smile at him, like it was _waiting _for him to notice it, before it morphed into a door handle. The scared man reached out automatically and pulled, the door began to open.

XxxX

Severus was a spy, right? And as a spy he thought nothing could or would ever surprise him, but standing in his vault, a horseman vault, he can honestly tell himself 'he's seen everything'. It's not a traditional vault, it's more like an office slash study slash safety deposit box. The size alone is endless, it's depth seemed as long as Gilderoy Lockhart's ego. Severus looked around in awe, he walked slowly trying not to step on anything while soaking it all in.

There were books upon books upon books all over the place. Scrolls littered the floor and sticking out of shelves and any other place that could hold them. It was like discovering the lost library of Alexandria. So much knowledge, he didn't know where to begin. Once completely in, the door shut on its own and instead of being enveloped by darkness, he found himself in a properly lit state. He stood in awe for several minutes just taking in his surroundings. The walls were decorated with paintings of all types; one wall had a mural of carnage not unlike the outside door and Severus shied away from that side; having seen enough of that in his lifetime. On the opposite side of the vault/room?, he saw a quaint little setup of two chairs, a small table and a hanging light. It was very intimate and rather odd to find in a vault. He walked to the setup and noticed on the table there was a book that looked fairly new and a bowl of jelly beans. They must be under some kind of stasis charm for they looked pretty tempting. He noticed one of the chairs had a fluffy black blanket thrown on it, like it was used not so long ago, while the other chair seemed to be more worn; more used. Curious, he fingered the book carefully, wanting to open it. When nothing evil happened he sat in the worn chair and scooped up the book.

As soon as he got comfortable, tea appeared on the table along with finger sandwiches and biscuits. He just about jumped out of the chair, wand in hand, but nothing else happened and the tea was steaming hot. He could use a harder drink he thought as he made himself a cup of tea as carefully as one could with shaky hands.

One he had a few sips down his throat, he set his attention back to the book. It had a black leather cover that was still stiff not worn and the pages were still crisp and new. He was afraid to open it, it felt like such a violation of someone's privacy to do so. He held it in his lap and studied the vault from this perspective. It definitely was large, the light tapered off the further into the vault he looked and he knew if he went further the light would too. He could live here for years and not see everything here. It was amazing.

He felt more relaxed now and eyed his tea cup suspiciously. A calming drought no doubt. Harry's way of telling him he knows this is a lot but it's okay. Nodding to himself, and smiling, he looked back to the book in his lap and opened it. He barked out a laugh at the inscription inside, '_property of the Master of Death', _in Harry's untidy scrawl. He flipped a couple pages in and read a couple lines; "...the job was a hard one but one of necessity. Ty is a good teacher when it comes to understanding the feelings of others. I guess that comes with time and experience…" he flipped a few more pages; "Today was hard, the sickness around us unbearable. All those people, all those souls and the hundreds of reapers busy collecting was a sad sight to witness…"

Severus closed the book or tried to but it flipped itself to the cover page and stopped. Severus let go of the book before he realized there was something written there for him:

_Dad,_

_I see you've made it this far, good. You're almost there, did you bring the Hallows with you? If not, that's okay, you can do this at home, but if you have them, take out the snitch. _

Severus stared at the writing, Harry's again. He didn't have the Hallows, he didn't think he would have use of them here. He left them back in his room in a safe place.

_When you have the snitch, bring it to your lips and say, 'my son is dead', and it should open. Inside is the resurrection stone. Take the stone out and put it with the wand and the cloak. If all goes well, you will know. _

_Harry_

Severus smiled and closed the book. Now he knew how to get the stone out of the snitch but why? What would happen once he freed the stone, adding it to the others? Would he see Harry? Is that all this is about? Closure?

Suddenly he felt a chill run down his back, like someone touched him with icy fingers. "Harry?" He croaked but silence answered him. "Are you here? Am I supposed to do something else?" He asked the air. He felt stupid speaking into an empty room but he was sure he wasn't alone. He heard a noise further in and with the help of the calming drought in his tea, he decided it was safe enough to venture back there. He put the book back on the table, released his wand and stood.

Severus found it hard to navigate to the back, between all the shelves and such. It seemed the further back he went the more clutter there was. When he came to a clearing he stopped, turned full circle to look at everything slowly. Between all the furniture, paintings, books and papers thrown all over the place, it was a daunting task. How is this spot even clear? He felt a touch again and this time he turned to the direction the touch came from and saw it. There, on an old dresser was a box, a small jewelry box shining brightly in a golden hue.

He made his way to the dresser apprehensively and caressed the top, clearing away the thin layer of dust. He was afraid to open it, if he was being honest with himself. He's an old man, how much more can his old ticker take?

Squelching his fear, he lifted the lid slowly to reveal the only thing inside...a ring. Was he supposed to take it? Put it on? He didn't want to put it on, he didn't even want to touch it. He stood there staring at it, thinking about what to do; he really didn't want to touch it, when something brushed his cheek. Only Lily ever touched him like that. "Lily-bear?" He croaked. "Is that you?" He received no answer but felt a caress on his cheek again. "Oh God. What should I do?"

He felt strange talking to himself but these past few days have shown him anything was possible. He knew there wouldn't be a verbal answer but he'd get something and sure enough he watched as the ring began to shine, like a polished penny. Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and reached for the ring.

He held the ring in the palm of his hand, it was heavy and felt warm to the touch. He didn't dare put it on, not until he knew for sure exactly what this ring meant. He closed his fingers over the ring as he closed his eyes in surrender. He knew by accepting this ring he was accepting whatever was to come. He was accepting the unknown, the task silently asked of him without question. By taking the ring he knew he was accepting the fact that his son trusted him with all this knowledge out of his love for him. Love he so desperately wanted to reciprocate.

He stood there for a few minutes desperately trying to quell his emotions; regret, loneliness, desperation and loss. He felt these emotions ten fold since learning the truth, but the worst one out of them all was regret. This was all too surreal.

He could feel the ring hot against his body and felt it was time to go. He made his way back to the front, touching and stepping over objects in his way. He sat back in the same chair and stared at the bowl of candy. Jelly beans? Will wonders ever cease.

He picked up the book trying to decide if he should leave it or take it. 'What the hell' he thought and slipped it into his pocket along side the ring. He grabbed a couple jelly beans and popped a few into his mouth before he stood from the chair and turned to go. He came up short at the sight of a painting sitting propped up against the wall. How had he missed that?

It looked old, maybe a century old, the canvas was worn and the frame tarnished but it was the two figures in the picture that stopped him. The two figures, one tall and one shorter than the other, both wore dark robes of black that covered them completely from head to toe. The taller one stood with one arm around the other while holding a tall scythe in the other hand. The smaller figure stood with his arm around the taller ones waist and a black book in his free hand. Severus gaped at the book, it almost looks like the one in his pocket...but that's impossible; right?

He looked back up to the hooded faces, trying to discern a face in the darkness. He couldn't, but he would swear they were smiling under there. The _only_ thing that was visible, and what made him gasp, were the eyes; one had shiny silver eyes and the other shiny green eyes. His son's green eyes. He shook his head, "Impossible...I've got to get out of here."

He exited the vault to the waiting Goblins who turned to assess him. He gave them a nod and started down the tunnel. The two Goblins fell instep with Severus silently. "How long was I in there? You looked surprised when I came out." He asked not sure if he was going to get an answer.

"Roughly ten minutes." The one on the right answered.

"Ten minutes? Are you sure? It felt like I was in there for at least an hour." He said confused. It was definitely more then ten minutes.

"It's possible, time slows down or speeds up, depending on how you look at it." The other said and Severus knew he felt a migraine coming on. All this secrecy, it's almost worse than in the war.

XxxX

The first thing Severus did when he got home was to take a long hot shower. The events of the last few days played over in his mind. Lily...What really happened? What does his son have in mind for him? Whatever it is, will he be able to handle it? If today is any indication…

He put his head under the spray of hot water and let the water coat and sooth his tired body. He's been so tense these last few days. Maybe now that he has the last piece he will get some answers. He turned under the water and grabbed the soap. What is the next step? Is he going to summon Harry? Would he learn the truth about what happened to his Lily? Did Albus have anything to do with that?

As he rinsed off he thought more about his relationship with Albus. Did he do this? Did he steal his son away and obliviate Lily? Did he betray him all those years ago? Severus shook his head 'no'. Albus was his friend, his best friend and he would never do that to him. If he did, then he would've known all along that Harry was his son. He felt his stomach drop. He turned to the wall and braced his hands. "No! There's no way Albus knew! He was my friend!" He slammed a fist against the shower tiles, "he was my friend…there must be another answer…" he trailed off. He stood there, letting the water hide his tears until the water turned cold. He turned off the water and watched as the water circled the drain. He felt sick, his eyes hurt, all his barriers were crashing down and there was nothing he could do. Who could do this to him? Why did he have to find out so late about it?

He dried off and slipped into his sleeping pants. He walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed. He was tired, he wanted a drink...but what he really wanted was for this nightmare to be over; his nightmare of regret and secrets.

He sat there and really thought about everything - liquor free. He could feel the sadness, the heart clenching feeling tearing him up inside. There's anger there too, just under the sadness, fighting to get to the top and he couldn't stop it any longer. He grabbed the closest pillow and threw it across the room, grunting loudly. It felt so good and he did it again with the other pillow. This time he screamed his frustration. He jumped up and swiped the contents on his nightstand off with such strength, the vials hit the opposite wall with a crash and shattered. He couldn't stop now, it felt too good to release this emotion and the nightstand was upended. He threw his hands out and without realizing it, he wandlessly emptied his wardrobe all over the room.

He stood there breathing hard, his wet hair sticking to his face and neck, his magic crackling on his skin, and his heart beating rapidly, "Why! Why would anyone do this to me?" He screamed in his room. "I hate you for telling me now!" Cringing at the guilt he felt.

He stomped through the mess he made and out into the living room. "Why didn't you take this to the grave! Why did you have to tell me!" He screamed to the empty room, grabbing a cushion and throwing it, losing his balance and falling to his knees by the hearth. Leaning forward and catching himself with both hands, "Why?" He whispered to the ground. "Why did this happen to me? Why would someone take my family?" He cried and he rested his head on the ground and wept. "I'm not strong enough for the pain." He murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He felt the ache in his heart squeeze tighter and his breath hitched. "Harry, please help me." He pleaded.

He stayed like that until his breathing evened out. He didn't get up, he didn't want to, he just let himself fall to the side. He wanted a drink, maybe more than one but he wouldn't do it. Whatever comes in the future, be it the truth or not he wanted to be sober and alert for it. He won't let his son down...it'll be difficult but he's done harder things in his life.

XxxX

The next morning, Severus felt like crap, his face hurt, his heart hurt and his body hurt from sleeping on the floor all night. He woke up with the resolve to finish what he started, to search out the truth, to make his son proud by doing whatever it is he wanted him to do. So, he cleaned his room and made himself breakfast. Surprisingly, he had a huge appetite and he ate a whole English breakfast; a first for him. When he was done, it was time to get down to business.

He grabbed the snitch, the wand and the cloak from his room and laid them out on the table in the living room. He picked up the snitch and shook it, the stone was still inside. He brought it to his mouth and whispered _"My son is dead" _and it popped open, the stone fell from its hiding place and onto his lap.

He gently picked up the slick black stone and studied it. It looked like any normal black stone except engraved on one side was a triangle encompassing a circle speared by a line. Severus' breath caught in his throat. Could it be true? Slowly, as to not drop it, he placed it on the table between the wand and the cloak. He didn't know what he expected to happen but when nothing happened he began to feel stupid. He ran both hands through his hair and laughed to himself, really what did he expect?

Severus went to retrieve the black book he took from his vault and sat back down in his chair. He figured he could learn more about what Harry got up to and maybe not feel so out of sorts. He opened the book and turned past the first couple of pages when he heard a deep raspy chuckle.

His head shot up and he looked to where the sound had come, the chair opposite himself. He began to shake with fear, his onyx eyes opened in fright, and when he tried to speak nothing came out. He had never felt such fear, not even in front of the Dark Lord, because there, sitting in the chair staring back at him was a man donning a long black cloak that covered even his face. Two shiny silver eyes locked on him and the magic that rolled off the figure was enough to cause Severus' skin to crawl. He felt his heart sink and his breath leave him...was he dying?

The cloaked man chuckled again, the sound sending more fear through Severus' body and soul. .

"Took you long enough, Severus."

XxxX

Please review!

-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom

.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: wow this chapter was harder than I thought to get down. There's so much information that needed to be said, I just hope I did a good job. Please let me know what you think. **

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 9**

Severus was glued to the spot, his skin tingling with fear as he looked to the _person? _In front of him.

"My, Severus, are you just going to sit there and stare at me? I won't bite you, I assure you." The immensely powerful person said. His power rolling off him like air out of a deflating balloon. His voice was soothing but still raspy, rattling in its baritone tenor. Severus couldn't see the man's face but somehow felt the _man_ was smiling at him and he shivered.

"Uh...who?" He'll never live this down, the meanest teacher at Hogwarts at a loss for words.

"Please don't be afraid. I will not harm you, Severus. I've come with a message from Master...from Harry." He said and a bony hand came out of a sleeve and settled on a knee. Severus watched the movement with wide eyes and realization finally sunk in.

"Death" he whispered so low he didn't even hear it himself. He looked from the bony hand back to the black hood and held his breath. "Harry?"

Death chuckled and shook his head. "No, Master is busy with other things, so you will be dealing with me. I've been waiting, it seems like eons, for you to summon me. You took your time I see, but we don't have much more time to mess around. There's a small window and we can't let it escape us." He began as he tapped his bony fingers on his knee waiting for his Master's kin to catch up.

"Time?"

"Master told me his father was very intelligent but you seem a simpleton. Can't you talk with more than one word?" He sighed, "I'm going to kill Master, sending me here to deal with slow-minded people." He let out an exasperated huff making his hood sway.

"What the hell?"

"That's better! Three words this time! Harry talked very highly of you, Severus, are you going to let him down?" Severus could hear the laughter in that chilling voice. Was Death mocking him?

"I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time wrapping my _simpleton _mind around the fact that _you_ are sitting here, talking to me like long lost mates!" Severus sneered back. His snide remarks coming automatically. "What's going on here? How did I summon you?" He had more questions, but he stopped when Death raised his skeleton hand toward him.

Death chuckled, rattling his bones, "You summoned me with the Hallows," waving his skeleton hand at the table, "...once you freed the stone and placed it within the other two, I was summoned to appear. I'm here to help you and Master but we don't have much time. Well, we have _time_ but...oh posh, it's confusing so we'll talk about that as it comes up." He said waving his hand about.

"Am I the Master of Death now?" Severus asked timidly, Merlin he hoped not.

Death stood up and Severus sat back nervously. The tall body hovered over Severus like a chandelier with his hood hanging intimidatingly. Severus couldn't help but wonder what his face would look like but then again his hands are bones, so…

"You are not my Master, you are my Master's kin. Do not be frightened of me now for we have much to discuss. There are things you need to know and a choice you have to make, but before I go into that I need to know that you want to proceed." He waited for a reply before continuing. Severus looked confused and Death sighed, simpleton he thought, but Severus surprised him and spoke up.

"I didn't just follow a trail of breadcrumbs for my health, I did all of this for Harry, for _the son_ I didn't get to know because I was too stubborn. Whatever he wants of me I will do. Give me your choice and let me decide." Severus was scared but he stood from his chair to stand next to the cloaked man. He will not be cowardly, not in his own home and not when Harry is depending on him. "Please, give me the opportunity to decide whether to continue or not. Do not write me off just yet." He said sternly. How dare he think him a coward, plus something about all this felt urgent.

Death chuckled again, "You've got spunk, I'll give you that. But your relationship with Master falls on you…" he pointed a bony finger at Severus, almost touching his chest, "...you chose that road all by yourself. What I'm going to tell you will require you to be selfless, courageous, opportunistic, open minded and loving. Can you do that without complaint, without a drink and without feeling pity?" His finger still pointed at Severus and those shiny silver eyes bored into him. Severus felt like he was being judged and he probably was.

"Yes, I can do that. Whatever he wants, please, can...can I see him?"

"It's not time for that yet." Death sighed and looked around the room, "Do you have any jelly beans? I love jelly beans and Master won't keep any around." Death leaned closer to Severus and whispered, "It could be our secret."

Severus started, _jelly beans_? Remembering the bowl of candy in the vault. He thought those were Harry's. Inwardly shrugging his shoulders, he took out his wand and conjured a bowl of jelly beans. Will the surprises ever stop?

"Thank you." Death scooped up a few pieces and popped them into his hood.

"It's my weakness, what can I say." He shrugged before going back to his seat.

"You are not what I imagined." Severus said in awe. He thought _Death _would be more '_less human'. _

"Severus, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You, of all people, should know that by now." He said nonchalantly. Severus wanted to respond back but the tingles going up his spine stopped him.

"Why are you here? Why did Harry leave those things to me and not one of his friends?" Severus inquired.

"You're his father and he loves you despite your past, Severus." Death told him then sighed, though his face was covered, Severus knew he looked sad. "Harry has not had the loving life you were told he had. He struggled with hurt and physical pain almost daily. It's not surprising to me that he clung to the thought of the two of you being family, of you accepting him and loving him. For the year you were in the coma he practically lived in your room. He looked after you, read to you, helped the staff clean and feed you. He was there the day you opened your eyes, in the background, though he snuck out when he heard you berate the nurse about touching you. Trust me, he longed to hug you and never let you go. He was so happy but fearful of your rejection while his heart was so full of love." Death told him. He sounded almost sad for Harry and Severus found himself lost in the memory of that day he woke up. He tried to remember if he saw Harry at all, scanning his memory slowly from what he could remember to the day he finally left.

"No one told me that." He whispered back. He was looking at the table with the Hallows scattered around it but he wasn't really seeing them. "I never even knew he came to visit, but oddly enough I've had flashes of what I assume to be dreams and there was always a man in a dark cloak with me." He looked over to the hooded man, "Was that you? Or Harry?"

Death sat back and studied his Masters kin. "It was Harry. He would enter your dreams from time to time when he felt…you needed a boost." Severus just nodded in understanding, "Yes, I remember it better now. I was never afraid of the man. In fact, I always felt at home...safe."

"He wanted you to know there was a reason to keep living. To keep fighting the injuries and wake up." Death squirmed in his seat and Severus watched him in surprise.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked slowly.

With a loud rattling sigh, Death seemed to come to a decision and he turned his gaze to the unlit fireplace. "Harry learned a great deal about his duties during that first year. He met and became friends with the other entities and they took him under their wing, so to speak. Harry had already _seen_ that you would wake but that was all. He couldn't see what you would be…" at this statement he turned back to Severus. "He couldn't see if you'd be blind or mentally unstable or just a shell of a human who gave up because you had nothing to live for. No, he couldn't see any of that, but _Fate_ could. And Harry and _Fate _were becoming very close. No doubt Harry came to you in your dreams to prevent you from waking up _gone." _

There was silence in the room.

"Harry's love for you and the possibility of a family fueled him. It drove him to keep going. It's funny really, we can only see snippets of the future and not far into it either. You see, _human nature_ changes the equation. _Free will_ changes the future and _that _was the lesson my Master had to learn the hard way." The sadness seemed to permeate the air around them. Severus felt like crying. "Harry has only one chance to survive this curse, and that's you. You asked why he gave you the Hallows? Well it's simple really, you're his biological father."

When Death was finished, Severus sat and thought about everything he'd learned over the past few days. One thing for sure, he couldn't wait to make it up to his son.

Death sat silent as well, hoping he hadn't overstepped some imaginary line. He reached over and plucked out a black jelly bean and tossed up a few times. He never ate the candy though, just kept tossing it up.

"_Fate?"_ Severus asked.

"Yes. _Fate_ has taken a shine to our Harry. Although I think he's always favored the boy. _Fate_ has a funny way of messing with the best of us, and in Master's case it's not so funny. I can't go into too much detail, but I can say that _Fate_ created more than one string for Harry Tobias Snape. That's unusual all by itself, I can assure you, and because of that he was given a do-over. A chance for a life now that his '_purpose'_ is done." Death said the word _purpose_ with such disdain, Severus felt his own bones quiver. "You are the only one who can save him...as you are his biological father."

"I don't understand." Severus answered back quietly.

"At this point, Severus, you don't need to understand everything. You've gotten this far, are you willing to do more, to do what he asks of you, to trust Harry?" Death asked pointedly, pinning him with glowing eyes.

Severus never thought he would ever put someone else first since Lily left him, but since he found out about Harry, he's thought of nothing else. Just knowing what he missed with Harry because of his hatred for James makes him sick to his stomach. "I think I am. I trust Harry." And he was surprised to find this statement to be true.

Death made himself comfortable and studied the man before him. He's thin with sallow skin and cold black eyes, but Death could see beyond that, he could see his soul. It's been tarnished; bruised with grief, sadness, loneliness, and hate but it's on the mend. That's Harry's doing. He decided to be honest with Severus because he's _kin_ now and Harry deserves that much.

"I've been waiting for a very long time for Harry, but I can wait a little longer if it means he can experience a happy life filled with love. He deserves that after what he's been through. I may be Death but I do have feelings and I've come to feel a great deal for Harry." He sounded wistful and forlorn and Severus felt a little jealous of the man for knowing Harry better than he did.

"I would very much like to get to know my son." Severus whispered. "To fix my mistakes, but how?" He said sadly. "I would do anything." He felt deep sadness again, in his heart as he tried not to tear up, but they came anyway. "I was a fool. Even if he wasn't my son, I didn't have to be that way; especially after the war. I would do anything for another chance." He said as if in a trance. His sorrow palpable.

"Well, that's all I needed to hear!" Slapping a hand on his knee, the sound making Severus jump. "You did acquire the ring, yes?" Death said seriously as he looked at Severus pointedly before popping another jelly bean into his hood.

"Yes"

Death looked around the table, "I don't see it here. You'll need to get that." He said looking back to Severus.

"Of course." Severus all but ran to his bedroom and returned with the ring. He placed it on the table and Death picked it up.

He held it in his bony palm and caressed it with a finger tip. "This is my Horseman's ring. We each got one but we never really understood the meaning behind them or the powers they wielded. Some of us found out too late their importance, having lost it or traded it for things. Me, I just put it in my vault and forgot all about it; til now. Master had me find it and put it where you'd find it. It wasn't easy getting you to pick it up, I had to get your Mate for that. She did good though and I rewarded her for her efforts. Master was very pleased." He said with what sounded like a smile, tossing in more jelly beans.

"Lily? So that was her I felt?" Severus said in awe and he felt love bloom in his chest at the words 'His Mate'. This is all so incredible. "Can I ask you a question? Why does it sound like you've known Harry for longer than a week?"

"Oh, we have, well I've known Harry his whole life but he's only known me for just over five years. He's a tough cookie but I'll keep him." Death said happily.

"Five years?"

"Yes, since he acquired the Hallows. We've seen each other a great deal over the years."

"I don't understand. How's that even possible? How am I supposed to help Harry if he's already a powerful being? Can't he just do what he wants?"

Death actually laughed making his bones rattle. Severus flinched at the sound but otherwise just stared at him. He was getting a bit annoyed, the man kept laughing at him.

"Master is powerful in the land of the dead, not the living. Since he's acquired my Hallows, we've been able to see each other to talk and scheme. He's actually a very good Slytherin if given the chance. Did you know the hat wanted to put him in your house first?"

Severus shook his head no, thinking 'are you serious?', "Tell me you're joking." He deadpanned.

"Nope." Popping the 'p'. "Of course he begged for any other house after meeting Mister Malfoy. That soul is still a pain in my arse." He joked. "Anyway, back to your question. Master cannot change the act of dying once death is imminent. Being the Master of Death does have some privileges though, just not the ability to resurrect oneself. Once dead he would continue his role in the land of the dead, which he is doing right now. As Master he has the ability to live for eternity, though he is not immortal and he can _choose _to die at any time, but since he is already dead that point is mute. Harry is _powerful_ in many ways but there's other factors in play now because of his death and we have to look back before we can look forward. Harry cannot be brought back to the living now it's too late."

"Then what are we doing here? Are you here to help me communicate with Harry? What is it you want from me?" Severus said angrily. He wanted to scream at the helplessness of it all.

"Ok, you're not paying attention. We can't bring him back to life in _this _timeline, but we can _prevent_ his death in another. Your job will be to travel back in time to prevent Harry dying from that curse."

"..."

"Severus!" Death clanged his hands together and pushed out his magic to get the man's attention. "You agreed to do anything. Well, you have the opportunity to fix the timeline. It will be dangerous, and you'll be on your own but if you succeed Harry will be alive in more ways than one."

Severus looked on in disbelief. 'Harry didn't do anything by halves', Severus thought to himself, remembering what Weasley had said earlier.

Death held out the ring and Severus extended his hand out for him. The ring was placed on his palm, a bony finger touched him slightly, causing Severus to inhale and flinch back. The coolness from the touch felt _wrong _and Severus had to push it back, 'this is for Harry' he told himself.

"That's where this little beauty comes in handy. Turns out the ring can be used as a time turner, but only my ring and only with the possession of all three Hallows. How Master knew that, I don't know, but he made me dig through my vault until I found it. Took me two days, while he sat there writing in his book eating my jelly beans." Death said exasperated. His magic flared but calmed and Severus felt a tinge of admiration and love for Harry in it.

"Oh, while in the past, you must wear the ring at all times, you cannot take it off. If you take it off before you're done you can't go back. Do you understand?"

Severus sat stunned, nodding his head in approval thinking of all the things that Harry could have planned, this was not what he expected. He was going to travel back in time to save his son! Hope blossomed in his chest at the thought of a second chance with Harry.

"This is what Harry wants? This is what he's been planning for me? How is this even possible?"

"Ah, now you're thinking and asking the right questions!" Death said excitedly. He slapped his knee again causing a rattle to vibrate through the room. "Harry said I should believe him about your smarts. Guess I owe him a candy bar."

Severus flinched at the backwards compliment. If he wasn't so out of his element right now he'd be in his face...in fact, "I do not appreciate…!"

He waved Severus off and kept talking as if Severus never spoke. "The most important question you asked is, 'Does Harry want this?, and yes he does. He wants to get to know you as his dad, and he wants to experience love not just from you but from a lover as well. He suffered greatly in his life without any pleasure for himself, he deserves this and I want this for him as well. In fact, everyone is pulling for him; _Time, Chaos, Fate, _and of course _Love_."

Severus sat there stunned for the second time. He never knew he could be in awe of his son for what he's accomplished and be jealous of his son at the same time. Maybe not so much awe as _proud_. He was always proud of Potter..of Harry, he just never let on...to anyone. If he succeeds, he will make it a habit to tell his son everyday how proud he is that he's his son. Just that thought is making him feel warm inside. He was brought out of his stupor when Death spoke again.

"He's very excited to see what you'll do, he worked very hard to get all the pieces to fall into place and now it's up to you." Death shifted in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, _Time _has made allowances for Harry, so please do not be too reckless and foolish. Keep your mind on the end game." Death told him, "Keep the ring on and get the job done. You only have a fortnight and then it will be too late. After that Master will have been in the land of the dead in this timeline too long for it to change. No matter what you do in the past he will still be dead in this time. Do you understand?" Death stared at Severus with his shiny silver eyes and Severus nodded. "Verbal answer please."

"Yes, I understand." He gritted out. He's not a dunderhead for Merlin's sake!

Death's eyes flashed light blue before returning to the normal silver color. Severus hadn't noticed that before but decided it wasn't his place to question. Just then Death waved his bony hand and a tea service with biscuits popped onto the table. "Every time I ask for jelly beans I always get chocolate biscuits instead. Harry's doing no doubt." He gruffed as he poured himself a cup of tea. Severus waved his wand and filled the bowl again. "Thank you, Severus." The happiness in those silver eyes made Severus happy, Merlin help him.

Severus watched the most powerful and the most frightening being drink tea with his pinkie sticking out. 'this is too surreal' he thought not for the first time. As he scrutinized the cloaked man closely, he thought about what his life would be like with Harry in it. Pretty fantastic he imagined. To have a chance to get to know the man he's become...to love him and accept his love in return. He felt joy, he felt hope, he felt so much happiness swelling inside him "This shouldn't take long, I just have to go back to the battle and stop the curse. I think I can do that." Severus said joyously. Harry will be here sooner than he thought!

"Whoa there, Severus. It's not that simple. _Time_ is not that simple. Some aspects of time cannot be changed, and that's what you'll have to figure out. Your job will be to figure out what events _Time_ deems important and which events he could care less about, therefore, allowing it to be changed. That's the only stipulation he gave; but Harry thinks he's looking for some form of entertainment. Unfortunately that seems to be you at the moment." Death actually shrugged a shoulder, like a teenager, before sipping his tea. "Let me ask you, Severus, where were you before the battle?" Death said nonplussed.

Severus felt the others magic around him, it was intoxicating as much as it was frightening. "Getting attacked in the Shrieking Shack…oh! So, I'm going back in time to myself? I won't be a 'second me' in that timeline?" Severus asked.

"No."

"How will I know if I succeed? Will I stay there and relive everything again?" He asked hauntingly and praying that that wasn't the case. Living through that hell once was enough. "Does Harry have an idea where I should go?" He asked. "That would give me some ideas to what he's thinking." He said quietly.

Death shook his head, the hood swaying to and fro, "Harry can't get involved in this at all. You have to find the right timeline yourself, so start thinking about that now. You have to be careful when playing with _time, _this is no walk in the park. _Time _is tricky and fickle and he doesn't like to be played with much. It's a good thing he adores Harry. He's allowing you these chances and no more and he won't get in the way or create any paradoxes. The goal is for you to get it right the first time, but if you're not, _Time_ has allowed you one chance per Hallow. So we must learn from our mistakes if we need to."

Severus listened to what was being said but his mind was already working through his memories of the past. How is he supposed to pick the right time? Probably some time before the battle but when? "Will I retain my memories of this timeline? Will Harry still collect the Hallows? What happens if I fail?" That last question caught in his throat. He just couldn't fail.

"Harry will still be my Master. He was destined to be and so he shall be. If you find the right timeline, you will retain these memories for a while but eventually they will fade away as the timeline reasserts itself in your mind. As far as you failing in this task, I'd say you better make sure you don't." Death reached over and scooped a couple more pieces of candy, "Harry has tremendous faith in you, Severus. This won't be easy or fun but he assures me you're the right man. Remember, the end game, to save Harry from dying. So, what say you? You ready to go save your son?"

**XxxX**

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for sticking with this story! I hope this chapter came out alright. Please read and review. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews on this story, they made my week! We're almost to 100 reviews, only need 17 more, please review at the end! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 10**

Charlie sat on his favorite chair in front of the fire. He's been here since the Will reading, clutching his envelope to his chest and drinking himself sober. He's gone through two bottles of firewhiskey and two bottles of Jim Beam and currently he's nursing the last remnants of the vodka he was saving for Harry's birthday. Harry loved vodka, he drank it straight or mixed with anything, literally anything. One time Charlie saw him mix it with prune juice just because someone dared him to. The memory made him smile.

He fell in love. Hard. Harry made his insides squirm with just a smile, made him feel giddy and silly with _that_ look and he made Charlie feel like he was the only person in the room whenever they were in the same room together. But he never told Harry any of that. He was afraid of losing those feelings. What he wouldn't give to have kissed him properly, not just a peck here and there. To have held him close, squeezing his arse cheeks or fisting his silky black hair with both hands. To have felt his five o'clock shadow over his skin in areas that no one else could see or touch. He had many regrets when it came to his Love that it hurt too much to breathe.

Charlie's face was puffy and red from crying these past few days, remembering. He wished he had more time, he wished he told Harry how he felt when he _knew _how he felt, and he wished Harry had told him he was sick when _he_ knew he was sick. It's not fair! Damn him! A sob escaped him and he sniffed loudly before swiping his sleeved arm under his nose. He downed the rest of his glass ready for another. He picked up the bottle and upended it over his glass, less than a sip came out.

He stared at the empty glass, mad at himself that he finished the bottle he couldn't even remember opening. Anger filled him, he was supposed to drink this bottle with Harry on his birthday. Why Harry?! He threw the bottle but it just bounced in front of the fireplace. He had no strength left, he was spent, he didn't care at this point about anything. He leaned back in the chair resting his head back and closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

_He dreamt of cloaked figures, muffled voices and vibrant green eyes. He felt Harry standing next to him, comforting him, touching him, whispering calming words into his ear. He felt happy and sad at the same time. "Harry?"_

"_What are you doing, Charlie? You need to stop and return to the land of the living. I'm going to need you. But in order to help me you need to stop this. I know you love me and I love you too. Come on, love, get up and shower and meet the new day."_

_He felt fingers on his arm, his cheek, his lips and he cried don't leave me, but the feeling was gone quickly. He stood there hoping to sense more but there was only darkness. His dream self understood even though his mind was lost. "I will Harry. I will."_

He woke the next morning to sunlight in his face and a hangover that could cripple Norberta. His eyes were sealed shut from tears and his mouth dry, tasting of yesterday's garbage. He stood from the chair and promptly fell to his knees, dropping the envelope. He smelled of piss and liquor and when he moved his tongue around in his mouth it felt like dried cotton. How did he get so bad? On shaky legs he stood again and managed to get to the loo where he immediately spelled his clothes off and climbed in the shower.

An hour later he sat on his bed naked and tried to remember how he got to the bathroom. It was a mystery, but he was glad for it. He thought he dreamt of Harry but he couldn't remember anything he did for the past three days. He just knew he couldn't do that anymore.

He dressed, downed two hangover potions and made himself an english muffin with jam and black coffee. When he was done he gathered his gear and courage and headed out to work.

Work was what he needed now and the fresh air felt good in his lungs.

XxxX

Severus was standing by the lake watching the squid play. He had been playing and replaying the conversation with Death over and over in his head. There's not much time to think this over and he must figure out when in time he should go to best help Harry. Can he save more than one person, though? Can he save Lily too? Or should he just focus on Harry. There was a point during those dreaded occlumency lessons that he thought there was something up with Pot...with Harry. But maybe the time should be closer to the final battle and learning about the curse is the way to go.

He rubbed his face with both hands and took a deep breath. He really would like a drink, several actually. How did Harry know he would want to drink and get pissed? It's not like he drank in front of the students. No, he promised himself he would stay sober enough to see this through. Speaking of promise, he did make one to a pensieve Harry, maybe it's time to revisit those memories.

He sighed and started walking toward the Castle. He's made his decision, a time that started all this mess. If all goes as planned he'll have Harry and Lily. Excitement began to thrum through him and he increased his pace, eager to share his decision and to get started.

XxxX

Severus sat on his sofa staring at the pensieve on the table in front of him. He had already poured the memories in and watched as they shifted around again. A few seconds later the smoke cyclone appeared and Harry stood before him again. Severus wondered who helped Harry with all this, it's pretty engenius magic and very skillful charms work. He felt pride at his son's talent. He watched as the small version of his son paced around the top of the pensieve, waiting to talk. Finally, Harry stopped and faced Severus looking at him fiercely.

"Dad, what is my new friend's favorite snack?"

The question threw him for a second before he answered, "Uh...jelly beans?"

Harry beamed up at him and promptly disappeared. Severus raised both eyebrows at the display before realizing he could view the memories now. So without waiting further he bent over and entered.

-memory-

_Severus found himself in the hallway of doors again. The door marked with a one was still slightly open and the urge to enter and see Lily again was strong, but he moved past it to the second door which was now slightly open as well. He put his hand on the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open. This time he felt contentment along with confusion first before he saw Harry. _

_Harry sat in front of the lake to watch the sunset. He loved this time of night because it's so peaceful and majestic. Bigger than life and always a constant. After all he's been through in his short life, this is a reliable and beautiful event he cherished every single time he could watch one unhindered. _

_The battle was over and 'old snake face' gone. His best friends were probably inside celebrating in their own way, now that they could without worry. _

_Harry was confined to a bed in the infirmary but he became too restless, so he begged Poppy to let him outside for a bit and she finally relented. He came to his favorite spot under the large oak tree, shaded with overhanging branches to watch the sky for nature's way of saying goodnight. _

_Sitting with his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around them, he sighed. He started thinking about the other night when he went to get his dad from the shack. It was surprising to see his mum there, how was it even possible for him to see her? That's what's been bothering him, and how was he able to he hear what she said to him? It made no sense really but reliving that experience warmed him from the inside out and he smiled into his knees. _

"_Master" _

_Harry jumped up brandishing his wand in a dueling stance. In front of him stood a tall figure with strong facial features and pitch black hair. His clothes immaculately tailored and form fitting, accented with shiny black shoes and a long black walking cane. "Who are you?" Harry demanded, not taking his eyes off the man. _

_The man held up both hands in surrender and smiled a shy smile. "Harry, I mean no harm. Please, may I sit and talk with you?" _

"_Name." Harry demanded still holding his wand at the unknown man. "How do you know my name?"_

"_My real name is Thanatos and everyone knows who you are, Harry Potter." The man started._

"_As in Death? Are you serious? I'm not afraid to hex your balls off. You better come up with a better answer than that." Harry spit back and to emphasize this last statement he stood straighter and aimed his wand with purpose, Magic surging forward as a warning. _

"_Harry...Mr. Potter." Keeping his hands in the air, "Please forgive my abruptness but my name is no joke. I am Death. You have gathered my Hallows and have become the 'Master of Death' as they say. My Master and I've waited a millennia to finally talk to you. Please can I sit and I'll explain everything." _

_Harry studied the impeccable man in front of him. He had no wand that he could see but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. _

"_Harry. You're tired, I get that, and why should you believe me, a total stranger. But I am Death and I'd be your friend if you let me. Just give me a few minutes of your time to explain and answer any questions you may have." He didn't move and kept eye contact with Harry hoping the boy-made-a-man would see his sincerity. _

_Harry lowered his wand to his side but didn't put it away. "I don't understand. I thought Death would look scarier, you know, with a black hooded cloak and a tall scythe. You don't look like any of that. And I don't have all three Hallows anymore. I lost one in the forest and I plan on putting the wand back with Dumbledore." Harry stated calmly. He motioned for the man to sit on the grass next to him and the man moved closer conjuring a blanket out of thin air and spreading it out over the grass before he sat. Harry raised an eyebrow at the gesture and the man laughed. "Just like your father. Always skeptical of everything. I guess when you've lived the lives the two of you did it can't be helped." _

_Harry stiffened and stared. "What?" His wand hand itching to attack. _

"_Relax, Harry. I know all about you. We're family and I know everything about what's mine. Since the day you were born I've been watching you, though I've been unable to interfere until now, but, trust me, I wanted to. You've been destined to be the Master of Death for millennia and I've been patiently waiting, but I can't wait anymore."_

"_Wait, what? You've been watching me? That's just creepy and how many times do I have to tell you that I don't have all three Hallows." Harry said frustrated. "Am I dead now? Did I somehow die out here by the lake and didn't know it?" _

_Death chuckled and pure love washed over Harry. "No, you are not dead and you do own all three Hallows. Once you had them all in your possession they became one with you. They can never be lost. No matter how hard you try, they will always be with you."_

_Harry stared wide eyed at the older man trying to fit all the pieces together. "Okay, if you are who you say you are, then tell me something that only I would know, something from my childhood, not the present." Harry challenged and smirked when the other man frowned. _

"_If I do will you accept that you are the Master of Death? Will you accept who you are and who I am and all that it encompasses?" _

"_Yes. All of it." Harry said quietly, waving a hand through the air. He felt a little apprehensive at that thought before he felt magic snap around him and sparkle into the air. Great, magic would consider that a vow. _

_Death smiled and looked over the lake, he knew that Harry told his friends a great deal about his home life so he had to find something so obscure. "When you were seven years old, you were sitting in the cupboard under the stairs reading an old comic book your cousin threw out." Harry's eyes went wide with the memory and he shuffled slightly on the blanket. "Your cousin was away camping with Pierce and your Uncle was on a business trip. It was just you and your Aunt in the house but she never paid you any mind. That's why you were under the stairs reading at three in the afternoon and not doing chores." The man turned his body so he was facing Harry and connected with stunning green eyes. "Your Aunt forgot you were there and she invited the neighbor from the blue house down the street for a late lunch. Only her lunch wasn't so much food as it was her and the two got hot and heavy right there in the living room. Who knew your Aunt was into pain and ropes." He smirked. "You heard noises that you couldn't place and used accidental magic to exit the cupboard. Although I think at the time you didn't even realize what you did. You saw way too much of your Aunt and the man from the blue house, both being in the throws of passion and pleasure, for a seven year old and you stood frozen watching for a minute before you realized you shouldn't be there. So you went back to the cupboard and finished the comic, trying with all your might to forget what you just saw."_

_Harry couldn't stop staring at the man. He never told anyone that. He was hoping to use it as leverage against his Aunt but for some reason he never did. Just thinking about what he saw turned his stomach. That's probably why he prefers blokes over chits, either way, that was not what he was expecting to hear when he asked for proof. _

"_It's okay, Harry. I want to close your eyes and feel for the magic." _

_Harry just gave him the 'I don't think so' look and the man chuckled. "Go on. Close your eyes and feel the magic. Tell me what you feel." _

_Harry breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He let his magic loose and felt around for any other magic in the air. He gasped. He felt it! He felt the others magic and it welcomed him. It felt so good feeling the emotions washing over him; love, longing, family, and knowledge. So much knowledge of the past, the present and the future. He felt at peace and at home with the magic. He opened his eyes, which were swimming with power and confidence, and he nodded his head, "Okay, but I'm not calling you Death or Thanatos. I think I'll call you Ty." He laughed at the look the other man gave him before he turned back to the sunset. _

_Ty smiled knowingly and pulled some round colorful candies from his pocket. "Jelly bean, Master?" _

"_Please don't call me that, call me Harry." He glanced sideways at the other man and smirked, "Jelly beans?" _

"_What can I say, they're my weakness." They sat in peaceful quiet watching the sun go down and marveling at the different colors. Every now and then one of them would pop a jelly bean into their mouth. "Harry, I know you tell your friends everything but I think, for now, this needs to stay between us. There will be…things…events that we cannot get involved in and secrecy is most important."_

"_I see. Don't worry, I'll keep this to myself for now."_

_Ty nodded in acknowledgment, "Thank you Master. I mean, Harry." They both laughed and kept watching the sky. _

"_Is this why I could see my mum and hear her the other day?" He asked but didn't turn to the other. "I couldn't figure that out."_

"_Yes, Harry."_

"_This knowing the past secrets sucks. What am I supposed to do with this knowledge now?" He asked sadly and he finally turned to the man. "Why? Why'd he do it?" The question could mean anything but he knew what Harry was asking. _

"_That Harry, I couldn't answer for you, I'm sorry." He spoke quietly. The one question Death was regretting was the first one Harry asked. He felt awful not being able to answer it. He sighed loudly and turned back to the sky. "Harry, we have much to talk about and to sort through, we should journey to our realm. We should also discuss that injury to your hip."_

"_Yes, I know."_

"_If unchecked..."_

"_Yes, I'll go." Harry said knowingly. He knew more about life and death now then he ever wanted to know. Seems acknowledging his 'new role' has afforded him with all-knowing knowledge. Again he faced the lake and watched as the giant squid surfaced enough that Harry could see an eye blink at him. A tentacle came out of the water only to plop right back in...again and again and again, each time a different tentacle, causing a slight churning of the water around it. Harry laughed at the squids antics and waved. To his surprise, the head came out a little further and winked at him before plunging back under the water. Leaving ripples upon ripples heading for the shore. _

"_He likes you." The man said smiling. "You'll find most creatures will go out of their way for your approval." _

_Harry stared wide eyed at him, "You're kidding." _

"_Comes with the job. They love me and by extension they'll love you. It's simple really." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. His cane keeping his fingers busy. _

_Harry nodded, accepting the truth before he closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I can see him, you know, waking up. But I can't see anything else. Is it because he's family?"_

"_Yes and no. You'll only ever see snippets of the future and even that you won't see everything. Do you see anything else? Closer to the present?" Here he stopped playing with his cane and studied the man next to him. He was nervous, which was a new emotion for him, Harry would see...should see…_

_Harry's eyes flew open. "Blood? Are you serious? Is Fate playing with me?" Ty smirked. "Wow, they don't ask for much do they." Harry whispered. Ty just sat there, what could he say? _

"_Do you have time to come with me for half a day? There are others who have been waiting patiently to meet you too." _

_Harry looked at the darkening sky and then stood up. "Seems I don't have anything else to do. I guess now's the best time to get started." _

"_Great! You're gonna love meeting Fate!"_

"_What?"_

_-end memory-_

Severus came out of the pensieve with a jolt and waited for Harry to appear before putting the memories in a safe place. He wasn't sure why his son showed him this memory but he did learn one thing; Harry didn't knowingly become Master of Death and why his friends didn't know about it.

The mist shot up and Harry materialized above the bowl. He looked to where he thought Severus would be and smiled. "Well dad, that's how I met Ty. Don't call him that though, he really doesn't like it. I know he just tolerates it from me, but it's fun to mess with him from time to time. I wanted you to see this memory because I learned so much this day. Not just my new role in life but I learned about how precious every day is. I could see into the past, to any point in time, and know the secrets that were kept there, and I could look to the future, maybe just a year or so ahead, but still I could see a few things. But most importantly for me, at the time, was that I saw you waking up from your coma. That was the single most important vision to me and such a relief.

I know how you feel about all this, how you felt in the past, and what you'll feel in the near future, and I just want to let you know that it's okay. What you're feeling is normal for you and no matter what, I want you to know that I do love you. I know it sounds strange since we don't know each other like that, but I do know you. You're my family and I know _everything_ about what's mine. I'm proud that you haven't had a drink, be strong and keep a level head, you're going to need it. Bye dad!" He waved off then disappeared.

Severus stood surprised at his son's words. He loved him? He felt happy inside, that ache that's been haunting him fading just a little. He can do this. He can do whatever needs to be done for the love of his son.

XxxX

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! I love this story and I'm thrilled that so many of you do too. Some of you have guessed some of the plot but not all! I hope this chapter won't disappoint you, it's the beginning of Severus' journey. Let me know what you think with a review! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Third Times A Son**

**Chapter 11**

"Hermione, my mum can handle the kitchen, come outside with me." Ron asked his fiancé. "Please, Mione, I want to talk to you outside." and he pushed her through the screen door.

"Okay, okay Ron I'm going. What's this about?" She said exasperated.

"Harry."

She looked at her best friend's face and understood. "Ron…."

"Let's get away from here. I want to run some things by you." She nodded and followed behind him. They trekked past the playing field and around the lake to a patch of trees that obscured all views to the house. Once there, Hermione put up silencing wards and they both sat on a blanket Ron conjured.

"Okay, Ron. What's going on?"

"Hermione, you can admit that something strange is going on with this whole Harry thing, right?" She nodded. "Right, it's just weird that Harry gave up on Snape and then told him the truth in a letter. Pretty lame, even for Harry. And what about the Hallows. He didn't even tell us he had them! We're his best mates and he hid that from us. Why?"

Hermione had the same questions. Since the visit with the Professor she's been running scenarios through her mind what Harry could be up to. "I don't know Ron, but whatever it is he didn't want us to know about it or he couldn't tell us. I trust Harry so I'm inclined to think he couldn't say anything."

Ron looked so seriously at Hermione and she knew he'd been agonizing over this for awhile.

"Okay, spill." She got comfortable and gave him all her attention.

"What if there's some way for the Professor to save Harry? I mean, I know that sounds mental but why else would he give Snape all three Hallows? Also, there's that vault key that we didn't know about. I get it that maybe he couldn't tell us but he had to know that we'd put it together once he died." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes...yes he knew, that's why Snape could show us his inheritance, so you could explain it to him. But...Something else has been bothering me, your letter said that you'd find things out and you might hate him for it, I don't think that was it. There's something else we don't know about, something big."

Hermione was nodding along with everything Ron was saying. "I agree. The Hallows isn't big enough to warrant his warning. I've been thinking about that too. But what could possibly be bigger than that? Maybe we should visit the Professor, you know, to see if he's doing okay. I know Harry was worried about his drinking." She added that last part to drive the idea home. It seemed to work if the look Ron gave her was any indication.

"Yeah, he was. Okay let's do that but I have a weird feeling, Hermione. Do you think we could pop over there now and check on him? We could make it quick before mom knows we're gone." He looked like a man on a mission, something has taken hold of him and he won't stop until he's figured it out.

Hermione studied Ron's face. Something bigger was at play, there's no doubt about it. "Yeah Ron, lets go now and be back before dinner." She said as they stood up together. They interlocked their fingers, Ron squeezed her hand in a silent 'thank you' and then they were gone.

XxxX

Severus sat in his favorite chair and stared at the letter. The envelope tattered and worn but the words refreshing and soothing. He's been thinking a lot about her and Harry and how he has the means to fix it. He can save two birds with one stone, so to speak. All he had to do was tell Death when he wanted to go back and he would be gone. He placed the letter on the side table and reached into his side pocket. He grabbed the ring box and squeezed it for reassurance before removing his hand.

He closed his eyes and took in several long and deep breaths. If all went as it should, he would be living through some of his worst times as a young man. Only this time, hopefully he will have the patience and strength he didn't have back then. He will fight this time to keep Lily his and from breaking his heart.

"Severus."

Severus jumped, "Merlin! Warn a guy next time!" Severus screamed, his heart pounding and his wand at the ready. "I could have hexed you!" Severus placed a hand over his heart and took several seconds to calm down.

Death laughed causing a chill in the room and down Severus' spine. The sound almost reminds him of teeth chattering and nails on a chalkboard, how can Harry feel like this is home?

"Why do you look like this…" waving a hand at his attire, "...but to Harry you look human?"

"Oh this?" He chuckled, "I do this more for the affect. What?, you don't like it?" He chuckled again. He then morphed into a tall man with black hair and wearing a well tailored suit complete with shiny black shoes and a tall walking cane. "Better?"

"Yes actually. Thank you." Severus was surprised when Death changed forms but he couldn't deny that this form was less stressful on the nerves and easier to look at.

"Severus, we need to get started. Have you chosen?"

"Yes, it took me awhile to figure out the time frame but I'm pretty sure I found the correct date. October 31, 1979." He said nervously.

"May I ask why that date?"

"That's the day Lily left me for Potter. I aim to stop that, thus saving my family." He said. Patting his pocket.

Death seemed to be lost in thought for several minutes, not moving. It almost seemed as if he was there but not there, "Do you have the ring?"

"Is there a problem with the date I chose?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I relayed the date to Ma...Harry and he seemed sad about it but he didn't say anything just nodded. Do you have the ring?

"You talk to Harry?"

"All the time." Death laughed out. He's one nosy person but when it comes to you I understand. "He wants to be prepared for what might be. Okay, let's get the show on the road." He said as he clapped his hands together. The boom rattling the pictures on the wall, surprising now that they're not bones..

Severus produced the ring and held it out on his palm. "Put it on the middle finger of the right hand. Do not take it off for any reason. Doing that will bring you back to me and your opportunity wasted. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded then said "Yes" remembering he needed to speak his answers.

Death reached out to the small table and scooped up a few pieces of candy. His long fingers cradling the confections gently before tossing them into his mouth. "Severus, you need to remember that _Time and Fate_ are tempermental. There will be events that cannot be changed no matter how much we want to change them. Keep this in mind. If you succeed in this task, we won't be seeing each other for quite awhile and eventually you'll forget that you ever met me as the new timeline asserts itself. If you fail, well, you'll be seeing me much sooner. Are you prepared to go now?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go. I can do this." Severus sat straighter and puffed out his chest, steeling himself with courage to go back.

"Alright then, close your eyes and think of the time you want to see and turn the ring three times to the left. Remember, you must not let on that you're not the Severus of that time. Good luck."

Severus closed his eyes and thought back to that awful day that broke his heart and turned the ring three times. He felt...nothing. Did it work? He opened his eyes to ask Death if he did it wrong but stopped short. He was sitting in his parlor at Spinners End, his childhood home, alone. He completely forgot that he was living here at the time. This home that he hated just as much as the Dark Lord. He surveyed the room and his stomach began to flip with the memories of this place. So many bad memories. It sent a chill down his body to even be back here.

He slowly got up and walked around the room, it was lined with shelves, overflowing with old books, and in front of the cold fireplace there sat his mother's old couch and chairs. In the kitchen the table was covered with several books, quills and parchments. Everything except the dining table was covered in a thin layer of dust, revealing just how much of the house he lived in.

Today was Halloween and he knew where Lily would be later today. They were meeting up tonight for a late dinner so she could spend some time with her friends in Hogsmeade.

His plan began with bumping into her there, surprising her and keeping her safe from whom ever did this to them.

XxxX

Severus looked around the square for anyone who would recognize him and absentmindedly smoothed out his shirt and wiped his palms down his thighs. He dressed in the best robes he could find in his closet, though they were nowhere near the quality he's used to now. He made sure to glamour the ring on his finger before he left and he tied back his hair with a leather rope. He checked his cloak pocket for the hundredth time to settle his nerves, he couldn't wait to see his love and put this ring on her finger.

He crossed the town square heading for the apothecary wanting to act as normal as possible. As he was about to open the door, he spotted Albus entering the square from a side alley and wondered where he had come from. Shrugging that thought off, he walked to the back of the store and grabbed a bottle of moonstars off the shelf. Without wondering around, he went to the counter and paid for his purchase and started back for the door. As he reached the door he could see out the glass into the square where he saw Lily walking fast towards the Three Broomsticks, alone. Curious, Severus watched her go in before he opened the door and exited the shop.

He was surprised to see Lily alone when she had said she was shopping with her friends today. Was she meeting Potter? Anger flashed quickly before he pushed it back and occluded. Deciding to see what she was up to he quickly and discreetly disillusioned himself and put up a silencing charm around himself before entering the Three Broomsticks.

He spotted Lily in a back booth and as he made his way towards her he saw she wasn't alone. Shock and disbelief showed on his face as he watched Headmaster Albus Dumbledore shaking his head at her and told her he thought she was making a mistake. He had no idea what they were talking about but whatever it was - that was the wrong answer because Lily's face turned a bright red and she began to talk with clenched teeth.

He remembered how passionate she was when she believed herself to be right. She would defend until the end and Severus smiled at the knowledge of what was to come. As he watched her he soaked her in. Her beauty, her silky flowing hair that cascaded over her shoulders, her eyes alight with conviction and life, her small little nose that he loved to kiss, and those lips...oh those lips. He's missed her so much. He reached out to touch her but caught himself. She began to rant and Severus took note at her shiny skin alight with magic and fire.

"Headmaster, I love and trust Severus. I don't understand why you would think that _getting rid_ of our baby would be a good thing! I would never even consider that thought and I'm hurt that you even mentioned it. I came to you for advice because I'm young and pregnant and scared. I have no family to turn to and I thought I could come to you for some sound advice and encouragement. I guess I was mistaken." She said fiercely and quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear. She began to gather her things when the Headmaster stopped her.

"My child, please forgive me. Of course you can come to me for advice and I'm honored that you feel you could. I'm sorry if my words hurt you for that was not my intention. I only meant that these times are fraught with bad happenings and a war is almost imminent. Bringing a baby into this mess will be difficult for anyone but for you and Severus it might be more difficult." He said. He reached out and placed his large hand over her small ones. "Child, you are blessed with having found love and now a family. Congratulations, Lily and whatever you decide, I wish you the best." He smiled at her and that ever-knowing twinkle twinkled brightly.

"Thank you Headmaster, I'm so happy about this and I know Severus will be too, but, you're right, war is coming and I'm worried…" she was cut off by Potter calling her name. Severus was so engrossed in the conversation he totally didn't hear Potter come in and stop next to him. He burrated himself for letting his guard down, _Keep it together, Severus._ He told himself.

"Lily! Oh, Headmaster, hello." James said. "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could ask Lily a question?" He asked the Headmaster.

Albus chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "By all means, go ahead lad."

James cleared his throat and stammered out, "Lily, I was wondering if we could...I mean, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner and a movie tonight?" When he finished he looked pale, to Severus anyway, and he was sweating at the temples. Severus actually smirked to himself and thought 'not so tough now are you?' before he felt anger at the man asking out his girl.

"That's sweet James but you already know I have a boyfriend. Why would ask me out knowing I'm with Severus?"

"Snivellus? Why are you even with him anyway? He's greasy and a Slytherin! I would treat you so much better than he could ever hope to treat a person. I could make you very happy!" James insisted, looking between Lily and the Headmaster then landing on Lily again.

"James, you don't know him like I do and you never will with that attitude. He's a good man and I will not be made to feel bad for loving him. You, on the other hand have a lot to learn about courting a woman. I suggest you do some research and leave me alone."

"Now now, lets not have any of this. Lily, I'm sure Mister Potter here didn't mean anything harmful..." Whatever he was going to say after that was cut off by Lily standing and grabbing her cloak.

"Thank you Headmaster for your time. I think it's time for me to go. Good day." And with a glare to James she stormed off and out of the restaurant.

Severus was so engrossed in watching Lily that he almost missed the exchange between Potter and the Headmaster. He turned back to them and his mouth fell open.

"You didn't try hard enough, James."

"I was nervous! I don't understand what she sees in Snivellus! I'm so much better for her!"

"She's pregnant."

"What!"

"Yeah, she's pregnant with _his _child. James, he cannot procreate!"

"Merlin! That's disgusting. How can she sleep with him? Shit, now what?"

"I have an idea. Leave it to me."

Severus could not believe his ears. He kept looking between the person who would become his best friend and the bully of his school years. Did Albus do this to him? The sinking feeling in his stomach made him want to throw up. He turned and fled, maybe he could catch up with Lily.

XxxX

Lily left the Three Broomsticks mad as hell. She always knew the Headmaster favored Potter and his gang but that was too much. It hurt inside to realize that outside of Severus, she didn't have any family that gave a damn about her. She felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes and sat down on the nearest bench. She put her face in her hands and let out a few sobs, but only a few. She was in public and she didn't do public displays of emotions. Pulling herself together, she wiped her face of her tears, sniffled a few times then sat up straight on the bench. She told herself that everything would be okay, that _she _would be okay and got herself together.

After she settled herself, she reached into her bag and pulled out parchment and a pen. She always liked muggle writers better than the quill. She unfolded the parchment to reveal a letter, one that she started earlier that day. This was one of their "things" they enjoyed doing with each other. They wrote letters to each other, love letters. They never sent them by owl finding that to take the "fun" out of finding them because they would leave them in special places for the other to find. Although most of the letters were _love letters_, some were letters of encouragement, or letters of how proud they were, even letters of their fears and worries. This letter would be a combination of _love _and _fear._

She began this letter when she found out she was with child, wanting to get on paper exactly what she was feeling at the time. She planned on the letter being an added bonus for her love. She would tell him in person tonight then they would celebrate at his place and she would leave the letter on his pillow before she left. She knew this would probably be the sappiest one she's written so far but, hey, so what. Severus is always writing sappy letters to her, most making her weak in the knees.

She debated about telling Severus about her meeting with the Headmaster. Although they didn't keep secrets from each other, she didn't want to talk bad about Albus or make Severus more paranoid than he already was. She jotted down a few lines before adding a couple about the Headmaster, not going into so much detail but writing down the gist of the conversation. Somethings are just not meant to be repeated.

She finished the letter, folded it back up and put it in the envelope, her own special stationary. Putting everything back in her bag, she sat back on the bench and enjoyed the fresh air. The smell of burning wood and cinnamon permeated the air. She smiled and shoved her hands in her cloak pockets, snuggled into herself, and took a cleansing breath. She loved this time of year.

After about twenty minutes of people watching and scent savoring, she casually got up and made for the book store.

The least she could do was get her love a book for telling him a little white lie today.

XxxX

Severus stopped short when he spotted Lily on the bench. She looked so angry and unsettled and he wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet anyways. So, he walked closer, close enough to see what she was doing, and just watched her. Watched _over _her; like a guard. Whatever happened to her before, happened on this day, of that fact he is positive.

He longed to run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and eliciting moans of pleasure from those delicious lips. He wanted to put his face in the crook of her neck and inhale the sweet scent of jasmine. He wanted to run his hands down her back in a soothing motion and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and feel her body awaken to his words. Merlin! Just being this close to the woman he hasn't seen in so long is awakening his dormant body. If he could only touch her…he reached out and with the slightest of touches he let his fingertips touch her hair then he pulled back afraid of what he might do if he stayed on this thought. Not yet, he told himself. Not like this.

He watched her as she wrote on a piece of parchment. She seemed puzzled as to what to write but soon she was engrossed in her thoughts. He looked up and surveyed their surroundings, keeping an eye out for Potter and his sidekicks. Usually, you wouldn't see one without the others, so Severus knew the Marauders, all of them, were here somehow - somewhere.

He was brought back to task when Lily folded her parchment and stuffed it into an envelope. Severus gasped as he realized it was the letter, her last letter. Glassy eyed, he watched her settle onto the bench and savor the fresh air. He knew she loved the winter smells and he quirked a small smile at the memory.

As he stood there, gazing at her beauty, he watched the square around them. He would protect her at all costs this time around. He would have his family or die saving her.

Soon she got up and Severus could see she was headed to the bookstore. He watched her go in and a new plan began to form in his mind. Severus slipped into the side alley and undid the charms on himself. Brushing away any wrinkles on his robes he headed into the bookstore.

Not knowing where in the shop his love would be, Severus walked slowly to the Murder/Mystery aisle to look for a book for Lily. This was her favorite genre to read. She always had a book tucked in her bag for when she was bored or found herself with some time to spare. He felt disappointed she wasn't there but continued to look anyway. When he found a book he thought she would like, he decided to head to the Potions section as a cover to search the store for her whereabouts.

He turned the corner to the Potions section and froze. Part of him was jumping up and down with joy while another part of him was scared shitless.

He unconsciously felt for the ring box before taking the first step to his new future.

**TBC...**

XxxX

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: **Thank you for the great reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Warning though - there's some sexual context below. It's not graphic but it's not rated G either. Please review and let me know what you think! Oh! And sorry for the late update, I wanted to make sure it was perfect! I sure hope it was worth the wait!**

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 12**

Ron and Hermione landed outside the wards of Hogwarts. Ron strode forward dragging Hermione with him.

"Do you think he's been drinking?" She asked as Ron was all but running to the front doors.

"I don't know, Mione, but I have a bad feeling for some reason."

"Are you suddenly a seer now? I'm sure whatever your feelings might not have anything to do Harry or the Professor."

This stopped Ron in his tracks. "Look Mione, I know you and Harry have a special bond, one that I'm not jealous of but other people would be. But the bond that I share with Harry is different. It might not be as open and obvious as yours but I feel things in here" he pointed to his chest "and I've learned to listen to this because of Harry." He flayed his hand over his heart and stared at his fiancé. "I _know_ something is happening, Hermione, and I want to be part of it. We made a pact, the three of us back in year one, and I intend to never let him down, ever."

He looked so strong and confident that Hermione found herself smiling beautifully at him before she reached up and kissed him. "Merlin, I love you. You're right, we're a team. Let's find out what's really going on."

"Finally!" He joked and grabbed her hand again before opening the front doors.

"Prat!"

They made the long trek down into the dungeon to Snape's quarters. "Do you think he'll tell us anything?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not, but we're going to ask him anyway. He's not gonna expect this from me so you should do all the talking." Ron said as he squeezed her hand. "You can do it, love."

Hermione blushed as she squeezed his hand in return. "Alright, let's see what the Professor is up to."

They reached the potions classroom and entered. No one was there so they crossed to the opposite side where the office was and knocked on the door. When no one answered again Ron tried the door and it swung open. "What are you doing? You can't go in there. The Professor will skin you alive if he catches you!" Hermione scolded.

"He'll skin us _both _because you're coming in with me. Maybe there's a door to his personal rooms through here and since we don't know where his rooms are this is the best place to look. Don't you agree?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked through the door.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Yes, my dear?" He sang to her. "Come on, I'm sure there's a door in here somewhere."

"If the Professor finds us in here I'm going to beg him to skin you alive balls first!" She hissed and followed him into the room.

"Wow, that's an image!" He laughed. "And painful to boot. Let's just hope we don't get caught." He couldn't stop the large smile that crossed his face. That's my girl, he thought happily.

They moved to the opposite wall looking for a hidden door and not finding one. At least Ron was looking but Hermione had stopped at the desk and just gaped. "Ron!"

He turned around to face her thinking they were caught by the tone of her voice but she was just standing by the desk staring. He crossed the distance to the desk to see what had her attention so thoroughly and froze. There were a few things going on on the top of the desk that had the couple gazing at it in confusion.

First, there was a bowl of jelly beans. Not a small bowl but a large crystal bowl filled over halfway with the sweet candy. Who knew the 'more than strict' teacher like jelly beans? Second, there were several books on Death mythology, all open to one myth or another on the entity called Death. One book in particular looked to be a diary, but the words were in a language they couldn't read. And Third, there was a large picture of Lily Potter nee Evans with a note stuck to it, 'can I save her too?' In bold black letters. This last thing was what Hermione was focusing on.

"Ron, I definitely think you're right. Something bigger is at play. Let's find that door." She said as she touched the note on the photo.

"Yeah, looks like we opened Pandora's box. What the bloody hell was he looking for? And since when does Snape eat sweets?" Ron said back. "Harry mate, I just know I'm gonna be pissed when I learn the truth. But if it brings you back to us, I'll just let Charlie deal out your punishment."

Hermione laughed next to him. "That won't be much of a punishment. I'm afraid. If Harry somehow makes it back, Charlie _won't _be punishing him I can promise you that." They both laughed at the thought. "I hope Charlie is okay." Hermione said somberly. "He was pretty torn up. I felt so bad for him, you know?"

"Yeah, me too. Hey, this looks like it could be a door." Ron said louder as he ran his hands over the wall trying to find the door knob. The door itself was warm and seemed to get warmer the longer he touched it.

"What in blazes? It's hot Mione. What do you think this means?"

Their attention was brought back to the desk as something upon it began to glow. They slowly made their way back to it, wands out, and stopped a foot away from it. They watched in awe as the pages in the 'diary looking' book started shifting to the end of the book. It stopped on a blank page but not for long. The unreadable script began to cross the page on its own, filling the first page and moving to the next. The two friends watched in awe, unable to move, as the pages wrote themselves.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered

"Right." Hermione whispered back. She wanted to read what was being written, she wanted to know _who_ or _what_ was writing it and she _knew_ the answers lie in that book.

XxxX

"Lily?" Severus croaked out upon entering the Potions aisle. She looked up at him with surprise and something else. Guilt maybe? He wasn't going to let that distract him so he pressed on. "What are you doing here?" He walked up and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek placing a hand on the small of her back. It took all his strength not to crush her to him, to hold her tight and never let her go. He wanted to taste her, and not just her mouth. He found his body waking up to her presence and he wanted her, oh, he wanted her very much. It took all his training as a spy to keep all those emotions in check and not to reveal everything he knew.

"Severus! Oh Severus!" She stood quickly and flung her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. A little surprised at the public display, he held her close and whispered in her ear, "Hey, what's this? What's the matter?" He reached a hand up to cup the back of her head before he slid his fingers down into the soft flowing locks of her hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent and he felt his lower regions wake up. Merlin, he missed her.

She sighed in relief and kissed his neck. "Severus" she whispered making the little hairs on his whole body tingle. She pushed a little away and looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting today with your Mastery advisor?"

Oh bollocks! He did have that today! That's why he couldn't meet with her until tonight. Shite. Knowing he would never find a decent lie this quick, he told her the truth, "Truthfully, I totally forgot about that meeting today. Something told me to be here with you, to find you. The feeling was so strong I just had to come. I needed to come."

Lily looked at him in disbelief.

The next thing he knew there was a wand in his face. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded. "My Severus would _never_ forget anything." She spat. "Answer me or I'll swear you'll wish you were never born!" She hissed at him and he knew she would.

Severus raised his hands in surrender and stepped back a step. "It's me sweetheart, it's really me." He said pleadingly.

"Prove it now or I'll make you pray for salvation. My Severus taught me how to defend myself and he's a master at defensive spells. Just try lying to me and you'll learn first hand that I'm no flower." Her wand never wavered and her face as stern as ever. He taught her well. Pride welled up inside him before he remembered he was in a pickle.

"Remember when we were first years and you were homesick?" He watched her face for any sign of...well anything, but it was still as stony as ever. Okay, "You would sneak down to the Great Hall with your pillow and stuffed rhino and settle in the corner under the stars." As he spoke he watched her face as she finally recognized the memory he was telling.

"And you'd come down with your pillow and lie next to me and we'd stare at the stars and talk about nothing really. But I always felt safe with you there. And when I'd finally fall asleep you'd gently wake me and you would walk me back to the dorm and up to my bed and tuck me in." She said softy.

"I would sit by your side and rub your head until I knew you were deep in sleep, then I would leave." He whispered back.

"How did you know I was in the Great Hall?" She asked. One more test, one that only her real Sev could answer.

Severus smiled at her, "The stuffed rhino I gifted to you. I charmed it, I knew every time you took it out of the dorm." He lowered his hands but held them out to her. "Lily-bear."

"Oh Severus! I'm sorry!" Taking his hands briefly before hugging him tightly.

"Don't be. You made me so proud. I love you so much."

She smiled back, "I love you too, but how could you forget something so important? You waited so long to get that appointment."

"Some things are just more important. There'll be other meetings." He said honestly. "Let's get out of here, what do you say?"

"Yes, lets."

They walked up to the counter hand in hand and made their purchases. Severus' heart swelled with love to be finally with her after so long. He would be the best husband and father to her and Harry and he couldn't wait to start his new life.

They left the bookstore together and walked towards the candy store. "Severus"

"Yes Lily." He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was with _his _Lily!

"I wasn't meeting my friends here today. I met with the Headmaster." Severus raised an eyebrow at her admission. "I wanted his advice on something. I didn't mean to lie to you but I wanted you to know." She said as she turned to face him.

Severus stopped and took both her hands, kissed them and held them close to his chest. "Lily-bear," he whispered, "you don't owe me an explanation, or your guilt. We're a team and we trust each other. I don't want you to feel guilty for wanting to talk to a friend. If and when you're ready to confide in me, know I'm always here for you." And he will - always be here for her. After today he will let _nothing_ take her from him again.

"How did I get so lucky? Hmm?" She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm the lucky one." He whispered against her mouth. "So lucky." He said before softy kissing her thoroughly.

Seveus had to pinch himself several times before he truly believed he was here, with Lily. They entered the candy shop and right away Lily dragged him to the back where the candy making took place. They stood in front of the window and watched as the chocolate flew through the air to wherever its destination would be. Some went to make the frogs, others to truffles and some just went into ordinary chocolate bars. Lily loved watching the process and always made Severus watch for a few minutes before raiding the aisles and filling their baskets. This time was no different except he didn't grab a basket when they entered so only Lily was cleaning up. She laughed and giggled everytime she picked up an unusual candy item and modeled it for him, making him smile and come alive.

Down the Adult aisle, she picked up a box of different flavoured underwear and raised her eyebrows seductively at him. He couldn't stop himself, he growled and grabbed her waist with one arm and brought her in close, the other went to hair and he held her tight. He knew she would feel his arousal and more so when he bucked into her. She gasped in surprise before he took two steps and had her against the shelf and his mouth covered hers in a bruising kiss, his thigh went between her legs and pushed up. He felt her wetness and moaned. She palmed him with one hand and squeezed his arse with the other causing him to see stars and lose himself in the feeling. He moaned again and stepped in closer wanting to feel more of her on his thigh.

"Lily...I want you…God I've missed you... he said with swollen lips against her equally bruised mouth, he kissed her cheek, her neck as the hand left her hair to caress her side, his thumb brushed over her breast, causing her to arch into him and she moaned loudly. He was so hard for her, he didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life. He moved his other hand between her legs and squeezed. Lily moaned into his mouth as he devoured her and all her beautiful noises she made for him. He kept rubbing her, feeling her wetness grow and swallowing her delicious moans. She started moving her hips in sync with his hand and soon she was crying out into his mouth, her body so sensitive to his touch. Her body stiffened against his as hot intense pleasure swept through her entirely. She saw white spots behind her closed eyes and when she tried to move away, to scream out her pleasure he pushed her more into the shelf behind her and sucked her tongue thoroughly.

He forgot where he was, he forgot they were in public, but he will never forget how she feels when he makes her come. He wanted more, he wanted to taste her and he felt himself wanting to go to his knees and have his way with her. Lily must have realized this as she gasped out, "Sev...oh god, Sss...Sseverus..." she whimpered, her body still pulsing with pleasure. "Sev...we have to stop, Love." she tried again and this time she knew he heard her. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes, "Merlin, Lily. What you do to me. Are you okay?" he whispered hoarsely and pecked her one last time on the lips before he tried to move away.

"Hmm, I'm perfect, Sev. What's gotten into you today?" The hand Lily hand on his hard cock gave one last squeeze and a hard rub before she removed it. "I'm not complaining though." She whispered. Severus grunted and rested his forehead against hers, "You're killing me, sweetheart, and you _owe _me." he breathed out with a chuckle and closed his eyes. Thank Merlin for robes.

"Hmm, you can punish me tonight and I'll thoroughly make this up to you. I promise." she whispered back. "But for now, I'm going to get these…" she indicated the every flavour underwear, "...you know, because we don't have enough candy already and I really want to try them." she said as she watched his eyes for his reaction and when he opened them, she could tell he was struggling to get himself under control.

"Such a bloody tease."

"But you love me anyway."

"Always, Lily-bear, always."

They finally made their way to the front and Severus paid for her basket. They exited the store hand and hand and headed for the Three Broomsticks. The cool air hit Severus' sensitive body and he moaned. His body quickly cooled down. His flushed cheeks returned to normal and he sighed in relief. He was eternally grateful; walking in that state was becoming very painful. Beside him Lily was laughing at him and he couldn't wait to get her home and collect his due.

When they turned the corner to the Three Broomsticks, Severus saw in his peripheral vision the Headmaster enter the side alley followed by an irate Potter. What was that about, he thought. He kept his head forward as he squeezed her hand slightly, "Go ahead and I'll be right there. I just saw an acquaintance I'd like to have a word with." He pecked her on the lips, "I'll just be a minute, I promise."

"Okay, but don't be long Sev. I'm starving." She joked, gave him one last kiss before she turned and went in. Severus watched her go in with longing before turning toward the alley. Now to find out what the hell is going on.

XxxX

Severus carefully entered the alley, looking around for where Potter and the Headmaster could be. Sliding is wand into palm he kept it pointed to the ground not wanting to startle anyone he came across. He was halfway down the alley when he heard the first sign of an argument.

"James!" The whispered yell stopped Severus in his tracks. He crept to the side of the alleyway and continued forward. He stopped short when he saw the two men standing opposite him having a serious glaring contest. Trying to stay as quiet as possible so as not to be seen, Severus inched behind a crate and watched.

The Headmaster was pointing a finger at Potter and whispering too low for Severus to hear. The look on Potter's face was of shock and worry. He shook his head vehemently and batted the older man's arm away from him. "No!" Potter yelled, "You've lost your mind! Where in seven hells did you come up with that _plan_?"

"Prongs! Listen to me! It will work!"

Severus blanched. The Headmaster would never call Potter by that name. What the hell is going on here?

"It's dangerous! You could harm her or the baby! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. Don't you understand? I love her too much to harm her or the baby even if it isn't mine!" Potter managed to calm down enough to look up to the Headmaster.

"Please Sirius, there's got to be another way."

Severus was taken aback, eyes wide in disbelief. What!?...that's not Albus?

That's not Albus…!

Ohmygod!

It was Sirius Black who obliviated Lily and stole his son! And Potter knew!

Severus leaned back onto the alley wall in shock. Black was playing Albus. 'BLACK WAS PLAYING ALBUS!' His brain screamed at him. How was that even possible? His wand hand twitched with a curse but he held his tongue. He wanted revenge and he wanted it now. Without a plan he pushed off the wall and out into the alley intending on getting exactly what he wanted.

Severus slowly moved from behind his crate, all the while watching the other two men. He saw as Albus/Black put his hands up in surrender to James. They're still going on about this _plan_ and its safety.

"I would never do that, James. I would never harm her. I know how much you love her. It wouldn't be hard to pull this off and we can always do a blood adoption when the baby is older if you're that worried about it. She deserves to be with you not that greasy git." He pleaded with James to understand he could do this, he would do this for_ him_.

Severus froze and the words 'blood adoption', how dare they scheme to steal his son! He crept forward toward the duo who were still unaware of his presence. He felt privacy wards as he stepped through them and silently thanked Merlin for them. His anger and his wand raising with each step, he wasn't worried about the odds he's dealt with worse. He stopped behind Black and raised his wand, an curse on the lips when James' eyes went wide from over Blacks shoulder, locking with his.

"Snape!"

Severus' curse grazed Blacks shoulder as the shout from Potter came exactly at the same time. Albus/Black whirled around wand up, a curse already spoken. Severus was stunned at how fast the man moved and raised a shield just in time and fired a curse of his own.

"Snivellus!" He screamed back as he put up a shield.

"Black! I should've known it was you! What the hell are you doing?" Severus questioned.

"I wouldn't concern myself with that if I were you." Blacks voice sneered back. "You should be more worried about how you're going to get out of this unscathed!" He continued as he threw a curse at Severus' chest that was deflected by a shield.

Severus took a step back and then sent a curse back that managed to graze Albus' face. His facial hair covered the open cut but blood flowed down Albus' long beard as proof of his injury. Severus inwardly smirked, he could play dirty too.

While Black was cursing and tending frantically at his injury, Severus turned his attention, keeping Albus/Black in his sights, to Potter. "Potter, I can't believe you would stoop this low! How could you do it? How can you stand there and _plan_ what you're _planning!_" Severus spat out. He was still in shock, seeing Black in Albus' skin and Potter with him.

"Shite! No one was supposed to know about this, Sirius!" James yelled to Black who looked murderous at James. That's how they got caught, James just couldn't call him Headmaster! James ignored the look and just kept ranting, more like freaking out if you asked Sirius.

"And how did you even find us here, Snape?" James said through clenched teeth. He was going for brave and strong not scared and weak, but Severus could see the lie in his eyes. This kind of duel is not for a _light _wizard like James, but for Sirius it's a walk in the park and Severus knew who his real enemy was here today.

"You dare! You dare to take my Lily from me! My family from me! I should kill you both now and I would be justified in doing so! Lily is mine! That child is MINE!" he screamed. His magic flared out around him, knocking the two back a step, but Black's magic answered the call and knocked Severus back against the wall. He hit it hard, knocking the air from his lungs, but he didn't care. He would not lose this fight, he would not lose his family! He stepped forward raising his wand...

"_Snivellus, _you are no match for me! _Crucio!_" Severus' shield held the curse a bay and he took the opportunity to move and put the other two in front of him. Albus/Black smirked at Snape's strategy, it would be his undoing! He moved to cover himself behind a crate along the wall and looked over to James. He saw the fear on his face and he knew the man didn't have it in him to do what needed to be done. He would have to do it, and he would do it gladly. "This is going to be fun, Snivellus. There's no one here to protect you today and it's us against you. You better bring your worst because I sure will!" Black hissed and raised his wand. "_Decapullo_!"

Shit! Severus scrambled out of the curses way, "_Sectumsempra_!" Severus shot back but both men had their shields up and moved to each side of him. Sweat gathered on his brow and upper lip, he snarled at the two men, "_bombarda_!" He threw at the crates to distract them and to push them further back. Both men seemed on their game and still moved forward. He silently sent a severing curse to Blacks neck but the man just swiped it away with a wave of his hand. Did he have the Headmasters talents as well? Shit!

James snarled, "Snape! How did someone like you land a girl like Evans?" He sent a silent binding spell that Severus managed to avoid. "It doesn't matter. After today she'll be mine and she'll never look to you again. I can promise you that!" He skipped to the left barely avoiding a curse Severus flew his way and sent one back. "_Levicorpus_!"

Severus' eyes went wide with the memory of the last time Potter used that curse on him. That day almost cost him his love. Thank Merlin he felt secure in his manhood or that day would have ended with her hating him forever.

A piece of garbage behind him floated up and flipped over but he paid it no mind. He raised his wand and opened his mouth to send a curse Potter's way but never got the chance to utter a sound. Black sent a curse and it hit home, closing his mouth completely; sewing it closed actually. He was shocked he missed it, and he tried to counter it with a nonverbal spell but to his surprise his wand was kicked from his hand by Potter. He was defenceless.

Before he realized what was happening, he was lying on the ground, his legs and hands bound tight and his wand laying inches from his body. His mind swirling with possibilities of escape, if only he could get his wand. Suddenly his mouth was free, "Let me go, you son of a bitch!"

"Shut up Snivellus!" Albus/Black screamed back. He felt Black's magic add more to the wards surrounding them. _Fuck. _He tried to yell but nothing came out and his face showed fear. "That's right _Snivellus, _no one can hear you now, so scream all you want!" He kicked him in the chest just because he could.

"Shit, this is not good, Padfoot, no one was supposed to know! Obliviate him and let's get out of here!" James screamed from behind his friend. His eyes darting around even though the privacy charms were up.

Black just smiled evilly and raised his wand. "No. This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of this slime."

"What are you talking about!" James' eyes went wide as he realized too late what his friend was going to do. "No!"

"You're nothing but a waste of life Snivellus! Get ready to meet your maker!" Black hollered over James' protests and pleading.

Severus couldn't believe Black had the balls to kill him. He looked into those eyes that only ever showed him love and saw pure hatred. The Albus he knew would never hurt him and he closed his eyes to his fate. He knew he was doomed as he tried to get loose but the ties only tightened around him. He thought of Lily and of Harry; the family he would never get to have now. He saw Blacks' wand raise and his lips move before darkness overtook him.

XxxX

**AN: That was my first fight scene and I hope it came out okay. I struggled with many scenarios but I think this one hit home. Please let me know what you think. **

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for being patient and for the nice reviews. I want to promise the next chapter will be fast coming but life goes on and things happen. My goal is for next week. Please read this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Third Times a Son**

**Chapter 13**

It was dark. And quiet. And so peaceful. He didn't want to ruin it. So he didn't.

He just...what?

Layed there?

Stood there?

What was he doing right now?

He couldn't feel his limbs or his face or hear his beating heart. But he knew he was here and that he _was_ breathing.

So why couldn't he remember?

Then he heard a deep chuckle. Making him jump out of his skin. He recognized that sound. He knew that tenor, that condescending laugh.

It all came crashing back…

Harry

Death

Lily

Albus…

Albus!

No! Sirius!

Severus opened his eyes and screamed, "NO!"

He jumped off whatever he was on and screamed again, "You bastard! Don't touch my family!"

"Severus."

Severus jumped again and opened his eyes wider and looked around. He knew where he was now...but how did he get here?

His face must have shown his confusion because he heard, "You would have died there. I pulled you out before you did."

"Black! He…he did this to us." Severus cried and he really was crying. "I had her. I had my future and I just…oh god!" He covered his face in both hands and fell to his knees. "Oh god…" he croaked out between his uncontrollable sobs.

"Lily...Harry, I'm so sorry! I failed! I failed you, please forgive me." He kept choking out his sorrow as Death sat in the chair beside him and let him. For all Severus cared, he forgot that fast he wasn't alone.

He tried, he tried so hard to stop the ache - to squelch the pain in his gut at losing his family. He held her! Oh god, he kissed her! A wail escaped his lips. He used all his fingers and touched his mouth trying to feel _her _there. He couldn't and his face was a mess with anguish and his lungs hurt from not breathing. He wanted to throw up because his stomach rolled this way and tha.

For a long time he really cried for his loss. Not just because he lost Lily all over again but because he couldn't save Harry. Harry - who loved him despite how he was treated, who has faith in him and trusts him even though he had no merit to do so, and who is depending on him to save him when no one else could.

He laid on the floor and wept like he's never done his entire life.

After a while Severus began to wipe his face, wiping away the tears and mucus but never the pain. He will always feel that and regret, and failure. He _desperately_ wanted a drink, more than one really but one will do for now.

Promises be damned!

Whiskey is the only thing to dull this ache in his heart. He made up his mind, he was going to have just one little sip and if that little sip meant downing the bottle in one go then so be it.

He looked around his surroundings and found himself in his rooms at Hogwarts. Good. He turned, planning on raiding his liquor cabinet but stopped in mid step and stared; he had company.

Oh hell.

Death was sitting patiently in his chair watching him. Studying him. Making him _feel_ things - things like guilt and disappointment and _shame. _

Severus threw up his shields and plowed on. He didn't care. He _needed _this. He made it to the liquor cabinet, roughly grabbed a tumbler and the bottle of whiskey. With a shaky hand he poured the amber liquid in the glass missing the rim at first and making a mess. He slammed the bottle down and stared at it. The fluid was sloshing around in the tumbler, like it was _daring _him to pick it up, _taunting_ him to take that sip, _enticing _him to wallow in its deliciousness.

All Severus could think of, as he watched the whiskey, was how much he wanted this, _fuck_, he wanted this. But somewhere in the recess of his closed off mind he could hear Harry, he could _feel_ Harry's disappointment and sorrow and he couldn't do it. He stepped back bringing his hands to his sides and hung his head. "No, I promised you, Harry and I mean to keep my promise." He softly said to his feet. "I promised."

"I'm proud of you, Severus and I know Harry is too." Death said quietly from behind him.

"You warned me but I didn't listen to you." Severus spoke, shaking his head still looking to the floor. "I didn't heed your warnings, I assumed I could fix everything since I knew what was going to happen."

"What did you hope would happen?" Death asked somberly.

Severus turned and walked back to his own chair. He plopped down and rubbed his face. When he looked back to his companion he didn't see disgust or pity or even disappointment. He saw honesty and curiosity and _hope_.

He was surprised at that last emotion when not too long ago he thought he saw disappointment and _shame_. No doubt he was projecting his own feelings onto the man.

"I don't know!" He burst out, "I wanted her! To be a family with her and our child. I… I…" He couldn't finish his thought. "I don't understand." He said confused .

"I did warn you that _Time and Fate _are temperamental. Some events cannot be changed."

"But why is this event so important? Why did she have to die and Harry taken from me! It makes no sense to me!" He shouted.

"To what purpose did Harry have to live like that?" He whispered, his facial expression pained.

"Severus, look at me." When hurt filled eyes looked to him he continued. "This one event was the beginning of Harry's journey. A journey that he had to follow."

"No! I can't accept that! He deserved his family!" Severus yelled back.

"He did or _you _did."

The question stumped him.

XxxX

Ron and Hermione continued to stare at the book, watching the words roll across the pages wondering what it all meant. Hermione reached out slowly and hovered just above the pages, fearful of touching it.

"Don't touch it Mione. We don't know what it could do." Ron whispered. He lowered her arm and moved to encase her in his hold. Holding her close he whispered into her ear. "What language is that?"

"Dunno. What is it writing?" She questioned. "And who is writing it?" She finished.

"Mione, I'm seeing the same thing you are. I have no clue, but I think this _is _a clue." He said in her ear. She turned to look at him. "A clue? How can this possibly be a clue?" She asked seriously.

"Look, this obviously is some type of record keeping book. A magical one. I've heard of them but I've never seen one before. Basically, they record events and thoughts of the wizard that owns it. The wizard never has to pick up a quill. It's very old magic and that's why you don't see them anymore. Only a very powerful wizard can charm a book to record their life without them being anywhere near it." He stepped back a step and held her at arm's length. "I think this is one of those books. And if the Professor isn't here, in his office where the book is sitting on his desk, and it's recording frantically, I can only think that it's his and recording his journey. The questions to ask are…" he held up one finger "...one - does the Professor know this old magic and the old language?" He held up two fingers, "Two - what could he be doing that is making the book fill so many pages? And three…" raising a third finger, "what does this have to do with Harry?"

"And four, can we touch the book and skim through it for any answers." Hermione added. Ron smirked at her as he touched her head with a finger. "Only you would add that one, Love." They laughed together and looked back to the book.

It was still writing.

XxxX

Death sat patiently for Severus to calm down. Severus felt awful. His eyes hurt from crying, his nose hurt from constantly wiping it, his head hurt with a god-awful headache and his heart ached with an indescribable pain he's never experienced before.

He was totally heartbroken.

He couldn't get the ache to stop. Try as he might to calm himself. He just kept seeing Potter and Albus...no Black in that alley. Scheming to take his family and he…

A sob slipped past his lips.

"Severus, talk to me." Death crossed one leg over the other and picked up a red jelly bean. "I'm not leaving here until we work this out. So if I have to stay all night or all week I will. I'm here for you but you need to talk to me. What were you thinking? What did you hope would happen and now that you know it didn't work what do you need from me?" He popped the candy into his mouth and sucked the candy coating completely off before chewing it. He only liked doing that to the red ones and only if he had time. Seems he has plenty of time at the moment.

Severus heard the questions and thought about how he wanted to answer them. He wanted his family. He deserved them, dammit! That's what he wanted to say but held his tongue. This was supposed to be about Harry not him.

Well shit.

The hurt man looked up to see the man watching him intently. He wanted to squirm but he doesn't squirm he makes other people feel uncomfortable. So he ran a hand through his hair taking it away from his face at the same time. What he must look like to the well-dressed entity across from him. He sighed and began his thought process first in his mind and then verbally.

"When Lily left me on that day I was so hurt and angry. I felt all alone and lost because she completed me. Without her I'm not whole. No matter what I said to her she never wavered in her answer to me. Never once. She didn't love me, she kept telling me. She loved Potter and she wanted to be with him. I was crushed."

He stood and began to walk around the room. "The next thing I know they're married and she was child. I was so devastated." He stopped in front of his glass of whiskey and stared at it. "Lucius found me one day wondering Diagon Alley and we had lunch. I was still working on my Mastery and he told me of a man who would help me get it done faster. The man would pay for anything I needed as long as I would work for him after I was done. I was excited to have a mentor of sorts and a job waiting for me. After a few more lunches I finally met the Dark Lord. He was polite and engaging and he said all the right things and so I agreed."

He touched the rim of the glass and began to run his finger around the rim. He still stared at the liquid. "Back then he didn't look like he did at the end. He was young and handsome and spoke eloquently. Anyone who met him fell into his trap." He swallowed as his mouth began to water. "Little did I know the monster living under the mask, but I learned quickly. When I heard the prophecy I wanted to keep it quiet. In fact, I had planned on not telling anyone what I'd heard but this damn tattoo of his wouldn't let me!" He stopped running his finger around the rim and picked up the glass. He turned to face the other man holding the glass out in front of him.

"He put several charms into this ugly thing such as a tracking charm, a portkey charm, a summoning charm, a name recognition charm and a fucking truth charm." He started walking again still carrying the glass but now it was just something to hold. "He knew I'd heard something about him because the words "Dark Lord" were used and he asked me about it. I was going to lie but before I could I was already telling him what I'd heard. I was mortified. That's when I began to question things, when I began to have second thoughts about our arrangement."

He sat back in his chair and put the glass on the table in front of him never taking his eyes off the golden liquid inside. "I went to Albus with what I'd done and he told me he would help me. He wrapped my arm in something I've never seen before and told me to wear it every minute for two weeks. It neutralized most of the charms embedded in the magic of the tattoo but not all of them. Just enough for me to turn spy and help the light. I was so relieved to have a second chance to fix my mistakes."

"Then I found out who the Dark Lord was going after and I panicked."

He chanced a glance up to Death and locked eyes with him. "I begged Albus to save her… to save them because I couldn't imagine my life without her presence in it at all. Even if she wasn't mine." He said softly.

"She died anyway and with her my heart and soul died too."

XxxX

Ron and Hermione watched as the last line in the story finished and as the last word wrote itself it glowed a quick gold color before the period was added.

They just stood there and stared.

No one breathed.

Or blinked.

Then without warning the pages began to flip backwards causing the air to whip up and fan their hair back some. They both inhaled a breath but didn't move or say anything. Just watched.

The pages moved quickly, purposely and what seemed like forever before stopping. The words on pages glowed in unison a golden color then nothing.

They just stood there and stared.

No one breathed.

Or blinked.

Then the words glowed again brighter this time. This seemed to jolt them from their zombie-like state and they both leaned over to see what it was showing them.

Hermione gasped.

"Merlin" Ron breathed out.

**XxxX**

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


End file.
